Jar of Hearts
by MFogarty
Summary: Momma always said love would find me when I was least looking for it but it was something I waved aside. I'm only seventeen but it's strange how things work out in the end. Best friends a girl could ask and maybe something more. OCxMitsukuni
1. Chapter 1

Ok then, new story time. A friend got me into this series and i wish they would already make a season 2 or something! i just love it! Haha! OK, anywho, on with the story. Please let me know what you think. good, bad...horrible? I do like criticism**, as long as it isn't out of control. That's whats great about it, helping me to get better. So thank you in advance.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host but I do own my OC's!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I like to think my life has been pretty boring up until now. School, school and more school. The most 'exciting' thing was switching schools, which is <strong>this <strong>year. From America to Japan, public school to a private one. It's weird if you actually think about it, something that is so different from what I am use to. The school I heard about, were there are two I shall be visiting. An all girl school and a co-ed. Not sure which I like the thought of more.

So, it was no surprise, my household was running around like crazy people, per normal. Had to make sure everything was gathered for the tour of the second school, Ouran High school. The first place we went, I heard a lot of good things. LeBia...or whatever it was called. A french school was all I really knew about it...and that is was all female. That has to be pretty cool right? So wrong was I. Bunch of stalking lezbo's. I mean, everyplace I went, they were there. Mainly three chicks that I didn't bother to learn their names.

It's fucking creepy, even momma and dad thought so. Sure, I have a bit of musical talent, I can sing pretty but that's not something I want to major in. I will be taking over my families business, maybe expand it later. You see, my parents run a string of every successful tattoo parlors. They are the people the big shot movie directors call when they are in need of some ink for movies and also special effects. Mostly zombie movies and horror movies. It's an awesome job and they are teaching me to do the special effects.

Awesome!

When it came to moving for the schools, my parents want the best, it meant having to leave the family behind. Not something I was to keen on. No matter how good the school was. Momma and dad talked me into going regardless but then, the most wonderful thing happened! They got a call, from some man, about a building they had been thinking about buying. With that settled-momma and dad were coming with!-, we packed up clothes and little knickknacks, put everything else in storage and sold our house.

Some people think it's odd to be as close as I am to my parents but I can't imagine it being any different.

"Ani, let's go!"

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I sighed. "Coming momma!" stopping at the floor length mirror hanging on the back of my door, I peered at myself with a frown. I was dressed as my per-usual self, black pants that were tucked into knee length boot-like sneakers, grey with black and white laces. The top was a retro white halter tank that ended at my hips. At the moment, my arms were bare, exposing the tattoo sleeves on both. And yes, I said tattoo sleeves. Perhaps a reason why I didn't have many...or any friends in America. I am an odd ball thanks to my upbringing. Not that I would change it.

On the left arm was the family crest-dad's side-with a large phoenix that looked as if it were bursting from confines. Long silvery tail feathers wrapped the crest like it was being cradled and some of the feathers moved to wrap my arm and wrist. It was done in magnificently bold colors of red, orange, gold, purple and silver. The right arm had momma's family crest in a bright, almost glowing yellow. The design was set in the right eye of a growling/stalking wolf. The animal itself represented my baby sister, may her soul rest in piece, as it was her favorite animal. To the left of the wolf was a straight shot of a road, the foliage dead and skulls littering the ground here and there. On the right side was another road, more curvy and bumpy but green with a shinning sun, blooming flowers and lush trees.

There is a meaning behind both sleeves. One being that a Montenegro-dads side-can never be subdued and will always found a way to free themselves. The wolf-momma's side-held a slightly more personal message. The two roads represent the choices of life. The wrong and right, good and bad. The easy, straight road is not always the right path.

I know it seems incredible for someone as young as me to already have sleeves but…come on! I'm seventeen for one, and my parents are professional tattooist. Damn good ones at that AND are covered in ink as well. I got the sleeves for my sweet sixteen. Dad did momma's crest and picture and vice verse. For my seventeenth birthday, which was like three months ago, they did a back piece, along my spine. It was a list of surnames from my mom's side, in Spanish, starting from the first that entered the states and all the way to Montenegro. There is a free spot, right above my pelvis for the guy I marry and it will be complete. There was also a cluster of stars, trailing dust in their wake, right under my right breast.

Tattoos are addictive, be very careful if you get one people!

Anyways, got waaaaaay sidetracked…

Huffing, I ran a hand through the very shirt dark brown and blonde duo. Shaved on the side, party on top…like an Rihanna cut. Love this cut and it really sorted my personality. Lips pursing, I glanced toward the ceiling fixture in the middle of the room, light reflecting in the chocolaty brown orbs that were my eyes. Excitement was also in their depths, as well as nerviness and confidence. It's odd how you can have one and the other…at the same time.

"Anais!" momma shouted from downstairs.(Pronounced Ann-a-yeast...like the sister from _The Amazing World of Gumball_. )

"I'm comin'!" I called back, grabbing my bag from the door and skipped down the stairs. At the bottom, by the front door were my parents waiting patiently. "Excited yet?" I wondered, grinning crookedly as dad handed me a jacket. It was red and slightly puffy, ending mid-drift.

"Why would we be excited? It's your last year." dad pointed out with a cocked brow.

"Yes…but then I'm done with school!" I exclaimed, thrusting a hand into the air and bouncing foot to foot.

"Can we just go, I'm starved!" momma pouted.

"Owi, food!" and as if on que, my stomach growled.

"She gets that from you." dad shot momma an accusing glare and she just shrugged, pecked his lips and strutted outside. He turned to watch her, eyeing her rear in the jeans she was wearing and I promptly…gagged in the background. "Girl…" I skirted pass, laughing when he slammed the door to chase after me.

The car was already on and waiting when I reached it, jumping right through the open window. Thank god it was open, could you imagine if it was closed? Humiliating AND painful! Getting settled in the back, a beat filled the cab, from one of my favorite bands. Killswitch Engage. Head bobbing along, I looked out the window as we pulled out the driveway of our home. It was a good size, slightly bigger then the one in America and yet smaller. However that's possible. Who knew being ink artist could allow you to move across the world?

_**Seek me.**_

_**Call me.**_

_**I'll be waiting.**_

_**Seek me.**_

_**Call me.**_

_**I'll be waiting.**_

The world passed us by, streaking in a blur of dull colors and I frowned. You would think Japan wouldn't be so dreary. Maybe it's just me, compared to living in America all my life and the excitable life I had. Heavens know how many stars I actually met because of momma and dad. Of course, I never talked about it with anyone and I mean anyone at school. If someone wanted to befriend me, it would be because of me, not who I knew.

_**This distance, this dissolution.**_

_**I cling to memories while falling.**_

_**Sleep brings release, and the hope of a new day.**_

_**Waking the misery of being without you.**_

_**Surrender, I give in.**_

_**Another moment is another eternity.**_

I thought about my old school with a frown, shaking my head. Did not leave that place with any grace, but with a mother fucking bang! Smirk flittering in place, my eyes became shifty as the images flew back in my head. The slimy green goo that dripped from the ceiling to cover the majority of students. The shrieks of terror and horror. The stuff stained anything, really. I ran, very fast mind you, out that place while laughing my ass off.

_**(Seek me) For comfort, (Call me) For solace.**_

_**(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart.**_

_**(Seek me) Completion, (Call me) I'll be waiting.**_

_**(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart.**_

An accomplished feat, I assure you but, those bitches had it coming. They singled me out, as in the students, because of my parents and myself. For my parents professional, what they looked like all tattooed up and ripped clothes. Because I wasn't another bleached blonde, to thin clone like so many others. I liked being different, not just another face in the crowd. Where was the fun in that, really? But really, to dislike someone because of a profession or family...really?

So my family was a bit different, who cares?

_**You know me, you know me all too well.**_

_**My only desire - to bridge our division.**_

_**In sorrow I speak your name.**_

_**And my voice mirrors my torment.**_

Glancing up front, I watched them a moment and frowned. Dad was tapping the beat of the song on the steering wheel and singing along, like momma and me. He was a stout man, with board shoulders and a thick chest. His hair was dark brown, shaven close to his head and baby eyes. He had sleeves as well, but also a chest and back piece and separate tats on his cafes. His arms were thick, the man could bench press 350, and usually wore a pissed off look. He usually intimidated anyone that didn't know him.

And then there was momma, reading one of those cooking magazines she was always getting in the mail. The woman could cook a meal so good, make you slap your momma! Well, not my momma…she would knock my ass out before I even got my hand half way into the air but you get the picture. She was tall, like a model but didn't have the physique. Actually, I looked a lot like her, the same curvy but slightly chubby frame, wide hips and ample chest. Biggest difference, besides our height, she had black hair that was cut to layer and frame her face, reaching her shoulder.

When she smiled, it lit the room up and when she laughed, it was hard to not do the same. People said I took after her in that aspect.

_**(Seek me) For comfort, (Call me) For solace.**_

_**(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart.**_

_**(Seek me) Completion, (Call me) I'll be waiting.**_

_**(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart.**_

People never gave her or dad a chance, just looked and judged. Stupid really. I suppose that's something you expect, when covered in tattoo's and having prison experience. I have a feeling it won't be any better here then there. Maybe even worse. For me or them, not sure. Maybe I should keep my tat's under wraps, stay covered? Glancing at my uncovered arms, I looked them over with a small smile. No, I have nothing to be ashamed of so I wasn't hiding it.

_**Am I breathing?**_

_**My strength fails me.**_

_**Your picture, a bitter memory.**_

_**For comfort, for solace.**_

_**(Seek me) For comfort, (Call me) For solace.**_

_**(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart.**_

_**(Seek me) Completion, (Call me) I'll be waiting.**_

_**(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart.**_

The rest of the ride was spent in the same manner as the beginning, singing along to the radio, joking and occasionally eating those mini muffins. The drive wasn't to far actually, maybe twenty minutes. It told momma and dad I could take my own car and check the school out, come home and tell them. They had a meeting with the real-estate people but they insisted on going with. They wanted to check out the school as well. Feel like a freshman year, sitting the back seat and twiddling my thumbs, and waiting to reach the school.

"So...are we there yet?" I blurted, immediately smacking myself. Momma shot me a look and I laughed sheepishly. "Sorry...nervous."

"Why?" she frowned.

"New school." dad answered for me and I nodded in agreement. "Meeting new people…being judged and ridiculed for who she is. Who we all are." glancing in the review mirror, we locked eyes and he smiled softly. "Just like you, Tatiana."

"I don't want this place to be like back home." I muttered, sitting back in the seat to cross my arms and look out the window. No friends, constantly stared at and talked about behind my back. Until I had the reputation of a 'mean girl'. I'm not mean, just gets trying after a while, you know?

"It won't." momma tried to sound positive but I snorted. "Hey…maybe you'll meet Mr. Right, hm?" she teased lightly.

"Unless he is waiting for me, at the schools gates, with a dozen roses and a box of chocolates…don't see that happening anytime soon." I dead panned.

"Well babe, ya know what ya grandma always said-"

"Love comes when you ain't looking for it." I interrupted with a dismissive hand wave. "Bullshit if I ever heard any. Ain't been looking for years and yet, still nothing."

"Maybe you're not looking in the right place." dad offered.

"And where should I look, daddy? Church?" all three of us snorted at the idea. Us, the Montenegro's in church. That'll happen in the not so near feature. Not that we didn't believe in a higher power but we get the same problem, if not worse, in that sort of place. Why do I need a church to pray to god?

"Buck up, kiddo." dad commanded, making my lips twitch as he pulled into a almost dead parking lot. Huh, thought this place had like...two thousand students? Shrugigng the thoughts off, I pushed open the door and stepped out. Waiting for the old folks, I slid my jacket on, stuck my hands in the pockets and looked around. Around the very large, castle like school, was bushes, mowed grass and lush green trees. I could see what I assume was an mini courtyard that had what I also assumed was a garden maze. At least, that's what it looked like. Tall wall-like bush with roses.

"Hm." turning back to the car to see momma and dad just getting out.

Dad glanced over at me with a grin, continuing our previous conversation. "It'll happen and you'll bring a young gentlemen home to meet the folks and I'll threaten to kill him if he ever hurts my baby."

I laughed, momma too, as he pulled me into a hug. "And what if he's old…like sixty?" a brow corked.

"So long as you're happy." he replied with the straightest face ever. How he managed, not sure.

"Ewwwwwww." momma wrinkled her nose, shaking her head at the image. "If you bring home a man that is old enough to be _**my **_father, I'll rim ya, girl." she warned.

A grin spread across my face and dad moaned, knowing what was about to happen. "And if he's old enough to be _**my daddy**_?" my brows wiggled at the innuendo. I was giving about a half second head start when momma lurched toward me. "Eeep!" with a laugh of glee, I bolted across the parking lot and toward the building. Chuckling, I slowed then stopped and turned vertical to them, waiting for the duo to catch up. Together, we walked around the parking lot and toward the front of the school. There were steps that lead up to the school doors. This really was out of this world.

Surprisingly, there was someone standing at the doors, a blonde someone that looked to be waiting for someone. The first thing that grabbed me about him was the fact that he had a pink bunny in one hand and a...chocolate cake in the other? Wha? It seemed as momma and dad seen it as well, seeing as they both looked at me with a cocked brow. "He's messing the dozen roses." I replied dryly, hearing the unheard comment.

"Maybe he didn't get the memo?" dad supplied "helpfully". Deadpan look in place, I pushed him aside. "Well...he definitely can't be mistaken for 'your daddy'." he then added, with a suggestive grin. Momma snorted while I...well, I hopped on his back, knees locking in place and one arm around his neck. "Forward, mule!" a hand thrust into the air.

"Neeeeey!" "bucking" back, dad began galloping toward the doors. I laughed, hard, but enjoyed the ride. Momma followed, head lowered and grumbled to herself.

Once at the doors, I slid from his back and dusted myself off. Completely calm. Like what happened, did so a lot. Which, if I was truthful, probably did. Then I glanced back at momma to see her progress. "Daddy, go fetch ya blushing bride." I smacked him on the back.

"I'm not a horse!" he threw over his shoulder...as he jogged toward his wife.

"Could've fooled me." I muttered, rolling my eyes and leaning against the wall. I waited, only a minute or so, before they came up to me. Together, we entered the school and made way toward the Chairmans office...as a family or inked circus folks.

* * *

><p>"I'm not wearing that uniform." I blurted as soon as the three of us reached outside the school. Momma and dad looked back at me, amused at the admission. I'm sure they knew that was sooooooo a no go. Who in the world, or in the right state of mind, would wear something that hideous? Piss yellow, puffy-princess dress. Just the memory of it has me shivering. "Ugh."<p>

"We figured as much." momma chuckled. There was a bell, ringing throughout the school. The chairman, Mr. Suoh, had said the end of the school was approaching quickly. Suppose that bell signaled it, hm?

"We also figured you could have specific jackets for school and just put the crest on it." dad added, turning to watch curiously as kids streamed from the building. And there was a lot of kids.

"..hell yah I can do that!" I exclaimed, giddy and jumped around. "You guys are the best!" to express just how excited I am, I started doing cartwheels, toward the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

"What to wear, what to wear." tapping my chin, I looked my choices, clad in only a fuzzy white towel. The water from my cool shower glistened over the slightly tanned and colorfully inked skin. "Hm." music filled my room, the soft beat of '_5 O'clock_' and I couldn't help but move with it. Seems to be an automatic reaction. Smacking my lips together, I let out a fluster of air before grabbing a shirt. It was white, a button up with thick black belt just under the chest. Lying it over an arm, I slid further into the closest, to the hanging pants and grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

"Ani, you're going to be late!" dad called from downstairs, in the kitchen area. I suspect anyways. He usually cooked breakfast as momma and I took turns for dinner.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" looking around my room once more, to make sure I had everything prepared for the day. Messenger bag, **check**; notebooks, **check**; jacket with school crest...I glanced around the room to see the female navy blazer with hood on my chair-**check**! Humming, I let the towel drop and pulled on the undergarments already laid out then my clothes for school. Snatching up the blazer, I slipped it on and looked down with a smile. Above the right breast was the school crest.

Standing in front of the same mirror as before, I turned side to side and grinned. Damn I look good! Giggling, I stepped into white sneakers then skipped out of my room and down the stairs. I am very happy with the house we stay at now. Form the outside, it looked like a traditional Japanese home, pointed roofs that overlapped, lush green landscape with wild trees and a pond. Inside was...a little different. We had all the main rooms, sitting room, dinning room, bathroom, all done in the Japanese style.

The sitting room was spacious rooms, sitting mats and a low table here and there, lamps, vases or other decore atop them. The dinning room was nice, dark cherry wood table in the middle, chairs with tall backs but no legs. Momma and dad were not going to seat on the floor, on a cushion. The bathroom was probably the oddest sight...I mean the toilet is on the floor! Weird. But then there was the bathtub, built into the floor, sorta like a hot tub and one single, low to the floor counter and mirror.

The rest of the house, even another set of all three rooms, were made in the western style. We decided to only really use the first three when we had company. Other than that, the other rooms looked sorta like the ones back home. Though all three of our personalities and attire may be loud and draw attention, our home didn't. It was simple, for American's anyways. I like my simple home.

Really gotta stop this tangent thoughts. I tend to go overboard with it.

"Heads up!" dad called and my hand automatically shot into the air to grab a muffin out of mid-air.

"Yum, banana-nut." making a sound of angels singing, I bit into the top and groaned. Oh sweet Jesus, it's soooooooo good! "Take a couple more, please!" I easily caught the three tossed my way. "Spank ya, pops!" winking at the stout man, I sidestepped whatever he threw at me this time, and stuck my tongue out.

"Maybe you're even meet a boy today." momma voiced. "Maybe that little blonde that had the cake, hm?"

"Owi woman! You evil!" I jabbed a finger at her, looking like the evil monkey from 'Family Guy'.

"Maybe a 1st year?" dad chuckled.

"No, my daughter the cradle robber!" momma gasped dramatically.

"Oh come on!" I whined, shaking both legs in annoyance. They just looooooove to tease me. The assholes.

"I wonder what kids would look like...with someone that young? What if the kid looks really young?" dad asked suddenly, making me look at him sharply. "I mean, if he looks so young...then would his kid look like a fetus? Can you look...that young?" he muttered the last sentence.

I adopted a look, probably every close to a 'WTF' then sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. My head lowered and I shook it. Only my dad would think of such a question. Glancing up, I locked eyes with momma and made sure she knew what I was about to say was directed to her. "You married'im."

"Yes, but you have half his genes." she shot back in a sing song voice.

"Hm, suppose that explains some things." I muttered, momma nodding slowly.

"...hey!" he pouted from his chair.

We snickered lowly, before I glided over. "Alright." swooping down, I dropped a kiss or two to their cheeks. "See ya after school. I'll call to see if y'al are home."

"Bye, love you, Ani!" they called back.

"Love you!" throwing a wave over my shoulder, I sprinted out the door and hit the porch like balcony that surrounded half the house. Grabbing the railing, I pulled my legs close and moved my body horizontal to clear the high banister. Sticking the landing, I crouched on the grass then stood with my hands in the air. "That's a niner." giggling at myself, I started whistling a tune and strolled toward a 1970 Oldsmobile Coupe. It was awesome, bright orange with racing stripes on the hood. My baby, built him from the ground up and took me two years! Opening the drivers door, I plopped in the seat and turned the car on. Listen to that baby roar. "Grrrrrr." smirking, I shook my head at my own stupidity and climbed completely in, closing the door. Now, time for school.

* * *

><p><strong>(<em>Italics <em>is English, Japanese will be regular print)**

The parking lot was once again empty. On a Monday...at like seven in the morning. That can't be right. Then again, momma and dad had said the school was for the ridiculously rich, right? Did that mean they all had limo's and the what not? Strange. I can't imagine not driving myself wherever I wanted to go. Seems like such a waste of...good driving time. "_Then again, maybe I'm weird_?" I snorted at that verbal thought, there was no doubting it. I am weird. Oh well.

Turning the car off, I pushed the door open with a foot and climbed out, three muffins in hand. Slinging my bag over one shoulder, I reached for a set of neon green ear buds and stuck them in one ear. Hitting 'play' on the Ipod, immediately music started. _Giving in_ by Adema. Head bobbing along, I started for the school while singing along quietly. Of course, there were students out and about, heard me but didn't know what I was saying. Hell, some even glared. Wonder why? Not my problem. Shrugging, I opened the doors and slid inside the school. It looked as high price outside as it did in. "_Why rich people gotta throw their money around?_"

The stares, as I suspected, were immediate but they didn't brother me much. Use to the looks by now. Just wait until I take off the jacket. A grin pulled at my lips, daze look in my eyes. The whispers started, bringing me back to reality and roll my eyes. Plainly for all to see. "Take a pictures ladies, it will last longer." was the dry comment, turning down the hall. Reaching into the pocket of my jacket, I looked the map over I got from the Chairman and frowned. "_Ok...I'm here...need to go there._" I traced the path, lips moving along with silent words before nodding firmly. I started the trek toward home room, following the map turns and twists. Wasn't long before I came out at the 3rd year hall.

Just need to find 3A.

Humming to myself, I wondered down the hall, looking at each door as I passed. It seemed to start from F and go down. So, it was pretty easy finding the right classroom. Entering it was like stepping into the twilight zone. Everyone and thing went quiet and stared at me. Cocking a brow, as if daring them to say something, my eyes swept the classroom. "Anima Montenegro?" hearing my name had me looking toward the desk in front of the room. The teacher.

"Yes sir." I nodded with a slight smile and stepped over while holding out my papers.

Taking them, he looked them all over before nodding, signing the last page. "Alright, just take a sit at any of the empty seats." he gestured to the many rows of desk.

"Thanks." turning, I looked the room over, seeing some empty chairs in the middle of the room, there was another infront of a rather short blonde kid...wasn't he the one with the cake from earlier? The last chair was in the opposite side of the room, by the windows. Ha ha! I started walking, all the way around the students and took the fated chair. Always liked the back of the room. Swinging my bag onto my lap, I tugged the hood of my jacket up and slipped a single ear bud from an inside, hidden pocket to stick in my ear. '_Rolling in the Deep_' started playing from the Ipod.

Man I love Adele.

* * *

><p>Finally, school is over. Didn't really have a bad day, just a lot of people staring. Fucking hate being stared at...in case you couldn't tell. Know what else I hate? GETTING LOST! "<em>God damnit<em>." cursing in English, I huffed as I looked up and down the hall. They all looked the same in this place! Closing my eyes, I rubbed my forehead in irritation before sighing. "_This place can't be completely empty. Not already._" letting out another huff, I started walking. Think positive, I will find someone!

Seems I got an solution to my problem, hearing some sort of commotion from down the hall. I almost, almost jumped in joy. Breaking into a sprint, I moved toward the noise, coming to a set of grand, over the top doors. Just like everything else in this place. Eyeing the pure old handle, I rolled my eyes then opened the door. Didn't wait to what would happen, jut slipped inside. "Excuse me but-" annnnnnd I cut myself off, standing in a room of all pink and...**shiver, shiver**...girly. As bad as that dress the girls wear. But the real sight, a couple guys had surrounding a single one. They were moving around him a rapid pace, twisting this and that.

Well, they were until I spoke.

Even the guy in the middle, someone with the brightest red hair I have ever seen, looked over at me. Immediately, I bit my lip to stop the bubble of laughter. He looked utterly and completely stupid, but at the same time like he could cause me some real damage. Dreads-honesty who does those anymore?-, fell off his head in various lengths, with the ugliest scarf I had ever seen and...was that a Hello Kitty bandaid on his cheek. "_Oh shit, he's even got a teddy bear under his arm._" and with that, I was unable to stop myself. I started laughing, hard. Like I had to lean over and clutch myself, hard. "Bah ha ha ha ha!" and the red head steadily grew more and more angry. "I-I-'m sorry." standing straight, I took a deep breath, looked at him and promptly fell into giggles.

"At least she's not scared." someone muttered.

"Scared? Why would I be?" that stopped my laughter, as I looked at who spoke. It was a ginger haired teen...one I noticed had a twin. "And what on earth are you trying to do?" I gestured to the red head, looking him over yet again. Ridiculous. "Make people think he's gay?" then I shifted a weight to one leg, hands to my hips.

"We were trying to help." the twins and a blonde guy suddenly went to a emo corner.

"_Boys don't know what the hell they're doing._" rolling my eyes, I walked to the red head, eyeing him then gestured to a chair close by. "Sit." he stared at me, if not a little hesitantly. "Hun, I ain't gonna bite." hands on his shoulders, I shoved him down then proceeded take off the crap put on him. A giggle or five escaped me during the process. "I'm sorry for laughing, look you could snap me over your knee."

"Then why do you?" he grumbled.

"Babe, if the toughest guy you ever seen came up to you, wearing a Hello Kitty bandaid and the _**uglies**_t scarf," there was a double shot of 'Hey' but was ignored. "You've ever seen, could you keep a straight face?"

"I...I suppose not."

"See, my reaction was completely natural." I smiled brightly.

"Most run away when seeing my face." he then mumbled.

"What...why?" eyes squinting, I looked him over and pursed my lips. "Don't see it...then again, momma always said I was to hardheaded for my own good." shrugging, I went back to removing the trash. "So...these guys were trying to help and...make you less scary?" my eyes flicked to the group that was watching us intently. Like I might suddenly attack.

"Yea." he sighed heavily.

"Well...their intentions were good." I became shifty eyed before shrugging. "Really went about this in the wrong way, though." reaching into my bag, I pulled out a small case and rummaged through it until extracting some tweezers. He eyed them then the bag they came from. Grinning, I shrugged. "Never leave home with it." for next couple minutes, with the room full of people watching, I plucked stray brow hairs and shaped the ones he had. He cringed, growled, glared and tried to pull away. All while I told him to quit being a pussycat and take it like a man. Sortof shut him up. Heard a couple chuckles also.

Eventually, I pulled out the make-up and used a bit of eyeliner-softly!-and same skin-tone eyeshadow. That certainly made him look more gentle. The next thing was a pair of mini scissors. I clipped away at the dead ends-what, I have an interest in hair school!-of his fiery locks and made it a bit shorter. "You're very handsome, so stop covering your face." that made him blush a deep red. "Don't let your hair get to long, it's partly why you look so mean." smiling, I nodded at my handy work and replaced everything. "There, all done, friend."

Standing, he turned to face the group with an expectant look on his face. Silence filled the room, eyes wide and breath halting. "Well?" he shifted side to side.

"Wow...she did a good job." the blonde boy muttered, still staring in awe.

"Well then, now that I helped a "dying man", can someone show me out of this blasted school?" once again, my hands went to my hips. "Stupid map got me lost further."

"Oh wait! You're the new 3rd year, Anais Montenegro!" blondie exclaimed. "From America, right?"

"She is. Only daughter of Aaron and Tatiana Montenegro. They own a list of very successful shops, from tattoo parlors to clothing shops. They also do movie special effects and have a magazine." I looked over at who talked, a teen with short, perfectly combed black hair and glasses.

"Er...ok. Not at all creeped out how you know that." I took a step back and right into the twins. They draped their arms over my shoulders, leaning forward and smirk lazily. An attractive look. "Can...I help you?"

"No but we can help you." they did this twirl thing where they clasped hands and were suddenly in each others arms. Take about awkward. Of course it go more so when they started sweet talking the other, like they were lovers. Creeeeepy. Stepping back, I headed for the door to get the hell out of here. I'll find my own way to the outside.

"Guys, she's not even there anymore." one of the group announced.

"What?" the twins cried.

"See you around!" I threw over my shoulder and slipped back into the hall. My safe place. Looking back at the room, I shivered and put a little giddy-up in my step. Hopefully put enough distance between us.

"Hey, wait up!" turning to walk backwards, the red head darted from the room and toward me. He was still blushing, as if being teased in the room. Don't doubt it. I just blinked at him, head cocking to the side. When he caught up to me, he hesitantly smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Um...thanks."

"You're welcome." turning to face forward, my hands clasped at the back of my head. I looked him over, lips pursing. "Don't change yourself just to get social acceptances. There's nothing wrong with you as is and really, changing your looks won't change who you are."

"I suppose."

"Hm, by the way, let me formally introduce myself. Anais Montenegro, at your service." I bowed in greeting.

"Ritsu Kasnoda." he bowed back.

"We are going to be great friends, Ritsu-kun!" I exclaimed happily and with a laugh.

**(Friend #1 appears over Ritsu Kasanoda's head)**

"Yea, I think so to." a slight smirk appeared on his face and suddenly, a chill fell over the school. The students of Ouran High felt a shift in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Italics _is Japanese. English will be regular print**

"Ani, you're going to be late...again!" dad called through my door.

"Ugh." moaning, my head poked from under the dark red, black and white comforter and glared at the thick piece of wood that closed off my room from the hall. "Go away, I'm sick!" to prove the statement, I forced out a couple coughs then moans of pain.

"Sick and being lazy sound a lot alike." he retorted, amusement in his voice.

"Grrr." throwing back the covers, I stood and shivered slightly at the cool morning air, then marched to the door. Throwing it open, I glared up at the older man. "Ya evil."

"Yes...I know." then he turned to prance back down the hall. "By the way, it's 7:45am." around the corner, he turned.

I stood there a moment longer, grumbling to myself before what he said actually sank in. 7:45am. School started at 8am...I HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL? "NOOOOOOOOO!" voice quivering, I rushed around the room and grabbed clothes as I went. Dressing quickly, I brushed my hair, teeth AND applied the small amount of make-up needed. As I left the bathroom, I was hopping with one foot, trying to get the other shoe on as I simultaneously slung my bag on one shoulder.

"Wow, has to be a new record." momma lazed about my door, sipping coffee and watching me struggle.

"Yah, yah...yuck it up woman." breezing pass her, I stopped, backtracked to kiss her cheek and shot off like a bullet down the hall. When I reached the stairs, I slid down the railing and landed with a jump, knees bent. At the front door, dad was waiting, brown paper bag in hand. It's the muffin bag, usually have one ready for when I'm running late. My parents love me and I love muffins...them as well.

"What are we, a fast food joint?" he teased.

"Totally! Bye! Love ya!" kissing his cheek like I had done momma, bag in hand, I darted out the door, over the porch banister and toward my car. 10 minutes, that was all I had left to get inside...so everything inside took me five minutes. Momma was right, new record. "See ya after school!" as I called out, I ripped from the driveway, fish-tailed onto the street and hauled ass toward Ouran.

The manner I drove in even had me clutching at the steering wheel and swearing to never do again. That's a shame, people. But I made it in the nick of time, all the while grabbing attention on my Tokyo style drift stick into a parking spot. "Wow, that was awesome." giggling, I kicked the door open and climbed out, simultaneously bumping the door shut with my hip and skipping toward the school doors. I effectively ignored the lingering looks.

"_Anais-sempai_?" Ritsu stood off to the side, in front of a set of tall and wide windows. He looked pale, eyes wide and lips parted. Probably seen me coming in and that 'awesometastic' move. "_What was...that_?"

"_Running late_." grinning, I shrugged and dug in the paper bag. "_Heads up, Ritsu-kun_." a muffin hurtled at his head but he leisurely caught it. "_Well, wish I had more time to talk to talk but need to hit homeroom_." nodding, he nibbled on the muffin top. "_Wanna eat lunch with me_?"

"..._sure_."

"_Great! See you then_!" flashing a smile, I zoomed off down the hall, leaving the red head to stare at my retreating form. Snapping to, people were staring at him, in confusion and shock. Had they really seen right, the scary Ritsu Kasnoda had befriended someone, a female ontop of that. Angered by the looks, he did the one thing he was known for, glaring and freezing those around him.

(Back with Anima)"'_cuse me, 'cuse me_!" I wiggled and weaved my way between students, trying to reach my destination but atlas, all for not. It was like the population just tripled suddenly and I am starting to get pissed. As dad said once, a pissed off Anais is bad for everyone's health...or maybe it was about a bored Anais being bad? Oh well. "_MOVE_!" the sudden roar had the crowd splitting like red sea. I know one thing for sure, a pissed Anais is bad for _**someone's **_health. Stomping down the hall, I entered class 3A to whole different situation. Crying. Someone's crying...crying?

Can't I have one normal day!

"_I-I-I-I'm sooooo sorry Hunni-san_!" a girl front the crowd cried, hands clasped to her chest. Another 3rd year, don't know her name but she was pretty. Brown hair in curls and grey eyes. "_I-I-I just didn't see you there._"

Frowning, I tittered side to side, to see what exactly was happening. There was a flash of blonde before someone shifted and I could completely see who was on the floor. Brows knitting in confusion, my lips pursed. Won't he one of those guys from the room? A couple days ago with Ritsu? I'm pretty sure he was but...HE'S SO CHIBI! Gah, calm yourself, Anais. Obviously he's older then you think if he's in my class...or just really smart. A heavy sigh left me at that thought.

"_It's ok, Kimko-chan. You didn't mean to knock over my cake_." the blond boy smiled sadly at her. Cake? Is that what this is about?

I think...I just fell over.

Scratching my head, I brushed dirt from my clothes, ones I just noticed what they looked like. I was moving much to fast for me to get a clear look earlier. Black-grey pleaded skirt that ended just above my knees and a brow belt hanging around my hips at an angel, nude colored spanks, a dark brown button-up, red tie and a khaki jacket. "Hm, cute." nodding at my selection, I tuned back into the situation at hand. How to get a seven year old looking boy-who could really be seventeen, to stop crying...over spilt cake. Hm, cake's not a favorite of mine, now muffins-mentally smacking myself, I just thought of the perfect solution!

Bitting my lip, I reached into the muffin bag and pulled out one of the few treats. It was strawberry and cream-cheese. Thought I smelt strawberries. Pushing my way through the group, when I reached his side, I squatted, careful to tuck my skirt so I flashed no one. Sniffing, he looked up at me and I smiled softly. "_No, one more tears. No need to blotch up that handsome face_." I wiped a couple stray tears off his cheeks. His head cocked to the side as I held out the muffin. "_It's not cake but a muffin, very delicious. Strawberry and cream-cheese_." carefully, he took it while continuing to stare at me in awe. "_Chin up, hun_." smiling again, i stood, the group around us speechless. Moving toward my seat in the back, I sat and started on a cinnamon muffin.

The blonde, Hunni I heard the girl call him, stared over at me before smiling wildly.

**(Friend # 2 appears over his head)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Italics <em>is English, Japanese will be regular print**

Lunch time. YUM!

I followed the crowd of students to the sought after room, still having a bit of problem finding the place. I mean, it has only been three days. Soon enough, we all came to the cafeteria...well, more like a high end restaurant. "_Fucking rich people and their flashy shit._" a lot of people wondered why my family wasn't like that. We had the money, oh did we, to be like so many other rich folks but...we didn't come from money. My parents made it and their business from scratch. I have my own bank account but in it is my own, hard earned money. We were tighter with the money that took us so long and much work to build.

Shaking the thoughts aside, I set to looking the room over, for my lunch companion and smiled. Wasn't hard to find him, in a table all his own, surrounding area mostly empty. Anyone that dared to get close, they were frozen in place. It made me roll my eyes. They all act like Ritsu was this big-bad guy. I've only known the guy a couple days and deep down, I can tell he's such a sweetheart. I mean, with his family line, it probably didn't help. Bunch of hypocrites. Doesn't matter, I won't let their fears taint this new friendship. Happily, I skipped over and plopped myself in the chair across from him. "**Hola**, Ritsu-kun!" he just stared blankly at me. "It means hello."

"Another english word?" yes, I am teaching my friend English. He only wants to know the curse words but I refused to teach him just that. He's forced to learn other stuff as well. Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha, I'm so evil!

"Nope, Spanish." again, he stared blankly at me. "Oh your lack of language skills amuses me so." leaning over, I ruffled his hair affectingly.

"Knock it off, Ani-sempai." scowling, he swatted at my hand but I could see the light in his eyes. He liked the "sister and brother" banter we had.

"Party pooper." pouting cutely, I slouched in the chair before gaining a big smile. Turning, I rummaged through my bag to pull out a _Spongebob Squarepants _lunch tin. What? Never to old for the square yellow dude. "I brought something for you to try." excitedly, I pulled two wrapped bowls from inside, and slid one to him. Then I put a baggy of vanilla wafers, a 'keep-chilled' container of sweet tea, cinnamon muffin and an apple. Yes, I really fit all that in my little lunch pale.

"What is it?" he poked at the foil covering the food.

"Quit being a baby and try it." I scoffed now, nudging the bowl. Rolling his eyes, he pulled the foil back to expose the chicken and dumplings I made last night. And they were delicious.

"Hi Anasi-chan!"

Both Ritsu and I paused what we were doing and looked up at the voice. It was that blonde kid from my homeroom. At his back was possibly the tallest teen I had ever seen. I think he was in the room with Ritsu as well. Slowly, my eyes slid to the blonde boy and I smiled. "What's up?"

"I didn't get to thank you for the muffin." he beamed up at me, head tilting and "dazzling" me with a backdrop of pink and flowers.

Eh?

"You're welcome, you're just lucky I had more then enough." I laughed.

"Ani-sempai loves her muffins like you do cake, Mitsukuni-sempai." Ritsu announced.

"Is that a problem?" fire and brimstone was my backdrop.

"N-n-no sempai!" shrinking back, he shook his head fiercely.

"Ok!" and back to my sweet self. Ritsu sweatdropped and fell out of his chair.

"And you gave me one of your muffins?"

I looked at the blonde-what was it Ritsu called him...Mitsukuni-and seen his tears. "Aw, don't cry!"

"But I took your muffin!" and the tears fell. I think I started to panic a little. "I can only imagine the woe you felt. Like when my cake was ruined this morning." hands on his face, he shook himself.

Wow, he's expressive. "Well, we can solve this!" I declared happily, bouncing in my seat. Three sets of eyes were on me. "If it would make you feel better, you can give me a piece of your cake...and all would be right in the world." someone gasped...wait, why was everyone in the room gasping. Turning in my seat, I eyed the room and their horrified looks. As if I just hit the boy. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" again with the backdrop and they all turned away from me.

"I can do that!" Mitsukuni suddenly shouted.

"Yay cake!"

"Cake!" he copied then jumped up. Somehow, we ended up hugging, face squished together in happiness.

"**WAH! SO CUTE!**" the cry echoed. I sweatdropped. Damn fangirls.

"Hehehe, watch this." snickered a voice, one that caught my attention. "Teach that nerd to talk back."

From the corner of my eye, I saw a boy from two tables down throw a bowl of something. There was a student, first year from the looks out it, walking by. The bowl hit the floor, he stepped on it and everything went flying, in all directions. I reacted quickly, yanking Mitsukuni toward me while one hand grabbed the collar of the boys collar to jerk him in the seat behind me. Releasing him, my hand shot toward my lunch tin and swung it around to smack a bowl that had been heading toward poor Mitsukuni. It ended up smacking the boy that started everything in the back of his head.

"What the hell?" he jumped to his feet, the bowl tipping forward and falling to the table.

Leaning back, I made sure Mitsukuni was fine, as he looked up at me in awe. Probably my fast reflexes. Flashing a grin and wink, I patted his head then turned to the other boy. He was breathless. "You ok, kid?" swallowing hard, he nodded slowly. "Here, eat this." I slid my bowl toward him, since his lunch was ruined. Finally, I turned in my seat and stood. The temperature dropped and all humor vanished. Darkness literally seeped up behind me, like an inky blackness. "You could have hurt someone with your childish actions."

The-pretty sure-second year ripped around to glare at me. "Are you the one that threw this junk on me?" he demanded.

"You got a problem with it?" annnnnnnd back to the fire and brimstone. Must be my signature backdrop. "You almost hit a classmate and could have caused that first year some real damage." by now, I had advanced on him and was poking his chest. He looked throughly intimated. "You're lucky that's all I did to you!" suddenly, I was holstered up and walked back to the table. I frowned, looking at who held me to see that really tall boy. Eh, what...?

"Stay." he set me back in the chair and took the one on the other side of Mitsukuni, who was beside me.

I blinked at him then scowled. "Did you just command of me...like a dog?" is that a cork of his lips I see? Scoffing, my arms crossed and I pouted cutely. "I'm only staying here 'cause I'm hungry, **NOT **'cause you said so, pretty boy." a finger jabbed at him before twirling in a lazy manner. "Say, what's ya name anywho. Seen both of you in my classes.

"Oh, I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka and this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka." the blob of energy introduced them.

"Well, pleasure meeting you Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. I'm Anasi Montenegro." I laughed, hand on the back of my head and eyes closed. When I cracked an eye, I could see Takashi smiling softly.

**(Friend #3 appears over his head)**

"Ani-sempai...what are you doing?" Ritsu brought me from my daze.

In my hand was a fork, on the end a dumpling from his bowl. "...eating a dumpling?" blinking innocently, he growled and reached out to take it back but I popped it in my mouth before he could.

"That was mine!" he cried.

"B-b-b-but I'm hungry!" I cried back, stealing another dumpling. He jumped over the table and with a startled yelp, I swung Mitsukuni up on my lap and moved to the seat he was in. Ritsu ended up sprawled out on the floor at my feet. Bringing the fork up, I grinned at the boy in my lap. "Dumpling?" he returned the grin and sucked it in like he was a vacuum.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, first of all, thank you all for reading and especially thanks for those who reivew. YAY!**

**Ok, on to the next topic! I know it may seem odd about the 'Friend 1" thing that appears over their heads but I didn't want them to just, automatically be her friends. I wanted her to do something that would that speak to each person, that wouild make them like her. I hope I picked some good for each chapter, for each person.**

**As always, enjoy reading and review!**

**Oh, by the way, this chapter is alittle short so...yah.**

* * *

><p>"Just tell us."<p>

"No." Ritsu crossed his arms, looking at the Hitachiin twins in annoyance. They were getting on his nerves and he almost wished his stare would turn the brothers in icicles.

"Come on." they whined.

"No."

If there was one thing the twins didn't like, it was being bored. And they were. The new student, that had been making a name for herself, was the new object of their boredom. First, they had to find her. If Ritsu would just tell them, everything would be solved. "Why not?" Hikaru started.

"Afraid we'll steal your girlfriend?" Kaoru finished, both snickering.

His nose wrinkled, head shaking. "Gross guys."

"I take a offense to that." all three turned to see the sought after female, me!, standing there with hands on my hips. I was dressed in blue jeans, a black hoodie 'Ouran High School' on the front and '4TH year' on the back and sneakers. "Am I really that...undesirable?" looking at Ritsu, my eyes watered with tears. "Ritsu...ani?"

"No! No! No!" head snapping side to side, his hands waved by his head. "You're very pretty, Ani-sempai but you're like my sister!"

"Awwwww, so cute!" and then I glomped him, making him fall over. Giggling, I stood and leaned over him, patting his cheek in an patronizing manner. "My little-big man." with a growl, he reached out for me and I skirted over to the twins, hiding behind them. "Protect me." I whispered.

Slowly, Ritsu climbed to his feet and turned to face us. The look on his face had the twins in a dead faint, hitting the ground. Blinking, I looked at them then nudged one with my foot. "I think you killed them." I muttered, nudging the other. Then I noticed something that slipped from the jacket of the one of the left. A black notebook. Squatting, I reached out to grab it and flip it open. First thing I noticed was 'property of Kyouya Ootori' on the inside. Slowly, I rose my eyes to an amused Ritsu, who was looking at the twins. I remember him telling me about the club members. He said the twins were like the devil, always pranking and mischievous. He also said Kyouya Ootori was a dead serious guy and strict. What are the chances they took this book from that Ootori kid, without him knowing?

The answer is not in their favor.

"Hm." standing, I swung my bag around and slipped in side then looked up at my red haired friend. "So, where you headed?"

"Garden club." hands thrusting in his pocket, he shrugged.

"Oh! Wanna show me those plants you were talking about?" he perked at the chance to show me something he was so passionate about. "Also, you wanna come over for dinner? Momma and daddy would love to meet you."

"Sure, just need to call my old man first." he nodded.

"Koolio!"

***BREAK***

I pulled up to the gate, outside my house and leaned out the window toward the code pad. Hitting the code, I sat back and waited for the gate to open. Took a moment, the gears grinding and jittering. Then there was a big bang, it stopped and I groaned. "_Stupid gate, broke again._" pushing the door open, I walked toward the SUPPOSE TO BE SLIDING GATE ENTRANCE and slammed my foot against the far right side. There was a click and it started moving. Thank you! Running back to the car, I jumped in and hurried through before it decided to close.

"That's your house?" Ritsu gawked through the windshield at the looming building.

"Yup." smiling, I went down the gravel driveway and toward the garage. Hitting the clipped on opener, the far door on the left open and I pulled inside. Beside my Oldsmobile was a black SUV and then a 1978 royal blue mustang. The lather was dad's baby. Pushing the door opened, we got out and I looked at him over the roof. "You thought I was poor, huh?" there was a guilty look on his face. I just laughed. "It's cool, no worries." waving him on, I started for a tall wooden fence, pushing the gate door open. Immediately off to the left was a pool, large and deep. There was a black metal fence that lined the stone walkway they ventured up. On the right side of them was another building, this one having games inside; pool table, hockey table, card table, ping-pong.

At the end of the stones was a shaded patio with a couple chair and a swing. After the first set of pillars, it opened to the left, to the pool area and the right had a full garden of a variety of fruits and vegetables. I opened the door and stepped into the simple but country kitchen. "_Momma? Daddy?_" I called out.

"You have a huge kitchen." he noted in awe.

"Yah, momma and myself both love to cook." I threw over my shoulder as I weaved my way toward the dinning room. Still no parents. "_Momma? Daddy?_"

"_Sorry, sorry...right here!_" momma darted from the livingroom, the western style one, while fixing her shirt. A bit later, dad came out, smug look on his place as he placed a kiss to her shoulder.

"_Ewwwwwwww._" my nose wrinkled.

"_You say that now. Wait until your married._" she teased lightly, making me snort. "Now, who is your handsome friend?" she asked in perfect Japanese.

Ritsu blushed at the compliment, looking away. "_He's not use to people being friendly or...complimenting him_." I explained at their looks and momma mouthed 'oh'. "This is Ritsu Kasnoda. Ritsu-kun, my momma and daddy, Aaron and Tatiana Montenegro." they bowed back in greeting as he did the same.

"It's great to finally meet you, Ritsu-kun. Ani talks about you all the time." swooping toward him, she pulled the startled boy into a hug. Dad and I stood off to the side, watching and chuckling. Ritsu was in for a wide wakening of the Montenegro kind. "I made some snacks, thought you might be hungry." momma announced, releasing the blushing boy.

"Num-nums!" I sang, slinging my bag toward the far wall. Removing my hoodie, I sent it over to expose the white tank and stretched my arms above my head. I could feel eyes on me and turned to face Ritsu. I had told him about tat's but he had yet to see them. Smiling, I held out my arms for him to see. "This one." I shook the left arm. "It's my daddy's family crest and the family animal is a phoenix." then I shook the right and his eyes moved to that one. "My little sister's favorite animal was a wolf. In the eye is momma's family crest."

"Are there meanings to them?" he wondered, finally looking back to my face.

A slow and soft smile spread across my face. "Yah. The phoenix, or a Montenegro, can never be subdued and will always found a way to free themselves. The wolf holds a slightly more personal message." I had noticed that moment momma and dad had left the room. "You see the two roads?" he nodded. "Well, they represent the choices of life. The wrong and right, good and bad. When I was ten, my baby sister was killed." his eyes flicked to my face. "I...witnessed the whole thing. I had to testify at the mens trail and I was so scared but...I knew I had to. They couldn't get away with hurting someone."

"I'm sorry, Anasi."

"Hey, you dropped the honorifics." I pointed out lamely.

"I know how you feel." he muttered, pulling me into a much needed hug. "A rival gang killed my older brother, right in front of me. I was frozen, couldn't do anything as they just laughed." he gripped the back of my shirt, dropping his voice to a whisper. "I wish I had killed them."

"Don't say that!" I commanded angry, making him rear back in surprise. "It's not an easy feeling, Ritsu. You take another mans life, it can scar you for life." taking his face in my hands, I made him look at me. "You hear me. Don't take that topic lightly."

"Ok, I won't."

"Good, I don't want anything to happen to my ani."

"How am I your little brother when I'm taller?" he whined, the tense and dark atmosphere completely forgotten.

Sniffing, I moved away from him and "looked down my nose" at him. "I got two years on you, bud."

"Gah!" he threw his hands in the air.

Giggling, I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the kitchen table. "Sit, I'll get the snacks and we can start on homework." nodding, with a smile, he started taking out his books and gathered the plate of sandwiches momma made. Hm, turkey. Gathering chips, two cups of sweet tea and my own bag, I shuffled toward the table and settled down for the long session.

***BREAK***

Frowning, I looked up and down the hall then grunted. _Oh no Anima, it's easy to find the music room_. Blah Ritsu, ya lying asshole! Huffing, I turned down one hall, hitting the fast forward on my Ipod so the song would change and just stared walking. Why is this school so big anyways? As if finding your way around a school isn't already hard enough, oh no!, let's add halls big enough to fit small homes in it. "_Bullshit, man._"

"Are you lost?" a creepy voice floated around the hall, in the shadows.

"Depends on who's asking." I answered, eyes darting as I turned.

"Me." came the whisper in my ear.

"Eeep!" spun around, I smacked the owner of the voice with my hand and sent him into a wall. "Personal bubble, dude!" he groaned from the floor and I grimaced, walking over cautiously. "Sorry dude, but you can't just sneak up on a girl like that." kneeling at his side, I poked his head. "I didn't smack you that hard...did I?" great, killed a student. "Hellooooo?" he just groaned a second time, maybe twitched a bit but nothing else. "Eh?" shrugging, I straightened and walked away.

Still need to find music room 3.

Finally! After a couple more minutes of walking and turning so many corners I came upon a room. _Music room 3_, as the hanging sign marked. It has to be the same one, right? "_Better be, can't be more then one room with the same exact name...damnit._" mumbling to myself, I walked over and opened the door. Girls had lined the back wall, staring at something ahead of them. When I strained to get a look, I could see red hair...bright red hair. There was also someone with brown hair beside him. Now, I heard about this Host Club, from Ritsu and others in my class. It's an all male thing. So what is my ani doing here?

"Oh my gosh, he's going to do it!"

Hm, do what?

"Kasnoda-san is going to confess his love to Haruhi-kun." the girls squealed, little hearts in their arms and hands to their chest.

"WHAT?" I roared in surprising, startling everyone there. "My ani is...GAY?" the crowd parted, like it had done the day I was in a hurry. Hearing my startled cry, Ritsu had jumped to his feet, staring at me wide eye. "Why didn't you tell me ani? I would have supported your choice!" I cried, completely over playing it.

"No, it's not like that!" eyes wide, he shook his head.

"It's ok, you don't have to lie to me, Ritsu-kun. I support your endeavor to win the gentlemen's heart and to your side!" I thrust a hand into the air as there was a squeal of 'KAWII!' from behind.

"Ani-nee, stop it." he whined.

"Shush, big sister is here." pulling him toward me, he rested his head on my shoulder as I stroked his hair. At this moment, I took in the rest of the room and seen my two classmates. "Hi Mitsukuni-kun! Takashi-kun!" then I left the twitching teen there as I walked toward the two with a smile.

"Ani-nee." Ritsu stuttered from behind.

"Go talk to your boyfriend, Ritsu-kun." he sweatdropped, a couple of the host club...guys went all pale and the girls just 'awwwwwed'

"Hi Anais-chan!" the blonde teen launched himself off the couch and toward me. He did this weaving thing with his arms out, like he was a plane. When he was closer, his arms went around my waist in a hug. Smiling, I hugged him back, perhaps a bit to tight but he didn't seem to mine. "You come to visit me and Takashi?"

"Sure did, handsome!" I exclaimed, cocking my head to the side. I did see the faint blush on his cheeks. So cute. "I surely promised Takashi-kun I would come, didn't I?" I looked at the boy in question, his eyes sparkling in humor.

"Ah." well, that was a yes if I ever heard any.

I took a seat next to the tall, silent teen, smiling up at him, Mitsukuni on the other side, before glancing at the girls across from us. "Hullo ladies. Pleasant day, I hope?"

"Yes it is." they nodded.

"A-a-are you really...Kasnoda's sister?" one asked, whispering the red heads name.

"Heavens no." laughing, I waved her off. "Just claim him as such. He's a good kid, shouldn't let his looks fool you. Plus...IF HE STOPPED SCOWLING SO MUCH HE'D BE SO MUCH MORE HANDSOME!" I heard him huff and giggled, along with the other girls listening. I love riling that boy up. "By the way, momma wants you over for dinner Saturday night!" it's sad when I am to lazy to actually get up and tell him. Lazy, lazy, lazy.

"Who's cooking and what's being made?" he called from his seat. Apparently he's to lazy as well.

"Momma, it's her turn...and I think she's making stuffed pork chops." the fact that we were having this odd conversation in the middle of the host club, with everyone listening, was not lost on me.

"I'll be there!"

**_Take me by the tongue. And I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk. And I'll show you. All the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you. With them moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger._**

Ah, my cell. Pulling it from my jacket, I held the red, slender device to my ear. "_Yellow?_"

"_Schools out, right?_" it was momma.

"_Yuppers._"

"_Need you to come home, right away_." she rushed out.

"_Everything ok?_" I frowned.

"_Yah...we have some...unexpected guest._"

"_Oh...alright, see ya soon._" hanging up, I lifted Mitsukuni off my shoulders and into Takashi's lap. "Sorry boys, ladies, family duties call."

"Ani-chan?" stopping, I turned to the smaller 3rd year. "I still owe you cake." then he beamed.

"Looking forward to." winking, I turned to leave, before remembering why I came to the room. "Owi, before I forget...which one of you is Kyouya Ootori?" the entire room felt silent again. Honestly people.

"I am." a teen walked from the crowd, pushing glasses up his nose so the light reflected off them. "Something I can help you with, Montenegro-sempai?"

"Nah, something I can help you with though." his brow cocked and I smiled, reaching in my back. My hand closed on the spine of the book. "Believe you lost this." his eyes widened when I held it out.

"Did you look in it?" he asked, talking the book.

"Nah...well, I had to to see your name but nothing more." shaking my head, I yawned behind a hand. "Got my own homework, to busy to bother with the scribbling's of a second year...no offense."

"None taken...where did you find it?" he asked.

Shrugging lightly, I looked pass him and at the twins, who were gulping painfully. Oh, the thought of ratting them out did occur to me but really, I ain't like that. "Oh, it was just lying in the hall." from the look in his eyes, he knew I was lying. And from the quick cut of his eyes, he knew the twins took it. Well, can't say I didn't try.

"Now...how do I know you didn't look in it?"

I blinked at him, head cocking to the side. "...what could I possibly gain from looking inside your book?"

"Learning the inside of the host club, the important information I kept in it." he answered.

"Pfffft, please." I waved him off with a flare of my hand. "That is way to much work for someone as lazy as me." I slung my bag up on my shoulder more comfortably.

"What is this?" his tone held a bit of confusion.

Looking over a shoulder, I had started for the door, I see what he was looking at. I grinned. "Finger print scanner." his eyes snapped up to me. I had put it on there after getting it from the twins. No one likes their things being read through, especially without permission. "Should really be careful where you leave your things, Ootori-san." then I continued my way to the door.

(Friend #4 appears over his head..."MAYBE" flashing periodically.)

"See you tomorrow, Takashi-kun, Mitsukuni-kun." I shot them a two-finger wave and they waved back. Well Mitsukuni waved, fiercely but Takashi nodded. "And Ritsu-kun! I want details of your date!" and I escaped from the room, a manic laugh escaping my throat as something shattered against the wall. Where my head had been. "Nobody's perfect, nobody's perfect ey, ey. But you're perfect for me. Nobody's perfect, nobody's perfect ey. But you're perfect for me. We rollin', we ridin'. He like to go inside, and I love to go all night, and we rock the boat, Poseidon. I love to call your name, name, name. Baby I love to call your name, name, name." I sang, disappearing down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, sorry! I meant to put the "Short Chapter" message on this chatper, not the last one. Oopies!**

**Well, now that that is out of the way, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Japanese in Italics, English is regular print)<strong>

As I pulled into the drive, forgoing the garage, I looked at the black vans littering the yard here and there. I don't recognize any but then again, they are from the Japanese airport so...I suppose I wouldn't know any of them. No telling who was here. I hope it's someone fun!

Humming softly, I got out of the car and strolled toward the house, one hand in my pocket and the other securely holding the strap of my messenger bag. Slipping inside, I looked around the kitchen, taking in the sight then smiled. Light hardwood floors and a golden-brown wall. The cabinets-which lined the right wall and the one next to it to make a 'L'-were a dusty green. As was the wide island in the middle of the room. To the left was a piece of wall that stood out, a couple inches, that had a double stove. A pantry was to the far, left corner, and a dish cabinet bu the backdoor.

I wasn't lying when I told Ritsu momma and I like to cook. This was probably my favorite room in the house...well, after my bedroom/bathroom.

"Ok, head outcha ass." I told myself, removing my bag and jacket, setting them by the door. Straightening the bottom of my purple, 3/4 sleeve, button-up, I looked down at my legs and brushed invisible dirt from the maroon jeans I wore. My shoes had the mesh of those two very colors and those little pumps on the tongue. Pump it up, pump it up!...ok, I should shut up now. "Momma?" no answer came. I grimaced at a sudden thought. If they're making out again, Imma throw the hell up. "Momma? Daddy?"

"In here!" dad answered...from the Japanese style sitting room. Odd.

Frowning, I walked over and pushed open the screen door, only to blink in surprise. The room was full of people...people I knew from America. There were from the photographer company dad and momma use for the magazine. They just mingled, a table full of drinks to one side and the lighting system needed to take some photos on the other side. It didn't really seem like a Japanese style sitting room anymore. It's strange to see all these people again. Didn't really think I would see them so soon

Watching everyone interact, I crossed my arms and leaned against the door seal. Almost felt like before, being in America again. That brought a small smile to my face, eyes sweeping the scene before deciding to announce my presence. "Ain't never seen a more pathetic sight." the group turned at my voice.

"You haven't seen your father after being thrown in the pool while drunk then." snorted a very familiar someone from the crowded, causing dad to huff.

I on the other hand laughed. "Jackie!" and tackle-hugged the handsomely, flamboyant man with black hair and the brightest green eyes. He was dressed in blue jeans and a open collar, white button-up. Jackie was a tall man, with a slender build and narrow shoulders.

"Hello, darling!" laughing loudly, he spun us before setting me on my feet. One thing I hadn't mentioned earlier. I get my height from dad, so I was short as well. Just a couple inches taller then Mitsukuni really. Sucked, dad being short and stout as momma is tall and graceful. It's sorta like Takashi and myself standing side by side. Thankfully, I got momma's grace.

"Whatcha doing'ere, ya old dog?" grabbing a sandwich from the table, I nibbled on it as I turned my attention on the gay man. Lunch had been like, five hours ago and I is hungry.

"An-a-is." Jackie dragged my name out, pouting at my comment and crossed his arms.

Fucking drama queen-should probably also mention Jackie is possibly the gayest man I will ever meet. Rolling my eyes, one arm crossed under my chest as the other waved in the air. "I mean you sinfully handsome devil."

"Why I'm here for your photo shoot!" he exclaimed, pleased with my correction, and at the same time gesturing to all the equipment.

"Shoot...what shoot?" brow cocked, I looked between him and momma-she always made the photo shoot appointments.

"Well, this weeks issue is about family." momma started, smiling.

Ah yes, the tattoo magazine "Spyke". "Family issue?" this time, the other brow met the first.

"Yes! First will be a shot with just each of you alone and then one together, to show the happy family you are!" Jackie giggled, totally getting into.

"Um...ok?" I actually liked the idea of this. "So, what's this idea?" and Jackie just grinned like he caught the biggest fish, ever.

"I heard you got a new tattoo...for your seventh birthday." his brows wiggled and my own cocked. Where exactly was he going with this? "Here, put this on." he tossed a bundle toward me. "You to, parents." he waved all of us off, to our rooms.

Grumbling about being manhandled, we went our separate ways. Me to my room, them to theirs. Once I was safely to my room, I laid out what Jackie gave me and...gotta say, I am pleasantly surprised. It's a complete kimono set. A very pretty one. Just like my comforter, it was black, red, and white, purple sparrows in various places along the hanging sleeves and around my hips-legs. The under kimono's were all white but the obi was a deep red, embroidered with gold stitching. "Hm, what is Jackie thinking?"

* * *

><p>The shoot took almost all day, working well into the night. All of the photo crew, expect Jackie, had gone back to their hotel. He would be staying with us tonight. So now, it was just the four of us, looking over all the photos taken on Jackie's laptop, in the American living room. This was one of the more comfortable rooms, since we spend a lot of time in here. Seems like a given. All the floors in the house were hardwood but there was a cream and blue carpet in here. "This one." I have to say, I'm a bit surprised-in a good way-at the turn out of these pictures. Running my feet over the carpet a couple times-a habit I obtained when tried-I then brought my legs up to stretch out on the dark wood coffee table.<p>

I had actually taken control of the laptop to look at my own pictures, dressed in night time clothes. A pair of black silk boxers and forest green tank. Oh, and socks, the white knee high kind with a thick stripe around the hem.

"Which one?" Jackie leaned over the back of the corner, navy blue couch to see what caught my attention. A grin bloomed on his face as soon as seeing it. "I'm rather fond of that one myself."

"...perv." I muttered, shooting him a look before we both laughed.

"Let us see!" dad declared as he and momma plopped on either side of me. Leaning toward me, they took a gander and blinked at what met them. Slowly, they turned to look at me and this time, I was the one to blink.

Momma blinked.

I blinked.

Dad blinked then scowled.

And Jackie, he stood off to the side with the largest even possible on his handsome face. He was practically bouncing from foot to foot. "Hard to believe it's me, hm?"

"Yes! And you look absou-"

"No." dad cut Jackie off, leaping to his feet. His scowl had deepened, arms crossing over his thick chest.

"Aaron." momma started.

"No...that's...it's...no!"

My shock looked quickly vanished to one of annoyance. "Dad, it's a good picture." I argued, looking back at the computer blow up. I was truthful, it was quiet the picture plastered on the screen. I never thought myself ugly, I was good looking, even exotic looking with momma's Spanish looks and dads Italian. Oh yah, we all look exotic compared to the Japanese. But the picture made my ego swell a couple sizes.

The whole reason for dads overprotective response, I was completely barebacked. You see, Jackie decided that since we were in Japan, we would work with the settling for our photo shoot. So, I was kneeling on a mat, back to the camera. I wore a wig that had the hair pinned up in elegantly and with sparkly pins. I wore a kimono, red, black and white, that was draped low. The fabric bunched around my feet, doing well to cover my bottom half. The tattoo along my spine was clear from all to see, as was the Montenegro crest. They had did my make-up, so my eyes and blood red lips would pop from the shadow that fell over me.

And to tie off the whole look, the left arm had been gripping a samurai sword, the light reflecting off the blade. I looked dangerous and sexy.

**Dangexy.**

"Epic." I muttered in awe.

"Hell yah!" Jackie shouted in agreement.

"Please daddy?" turning to the man, I dropped to my knees and clasped my hands in front of me. I'm pretty sure my bottom lip quivered. "This picture is epic. I mean just look at it. It shows your and momma's hard work. That I am prideful and completely support your talent." I will butter him up until he agrees. "Look, it even shows w the crest and phoenix gleam proudly."

His eyes narrowed on me before glancing to momma, her nodding in the affirmative and sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"YES!" I fist pumped then jumped around the room in happiness.

"Now." Jackie clapped his hands, bringing all our attention to him. "Time for the photo picture." clicking on another folder for fifteen other pictures to pop up on the screen. All three of us were striking various positions, not really completely serious. It just wasn't us.

One picture caught my eye and I had to laugh at the silliness of it. Dad was wearing an Hawaiian shirt, after spilling some drink on the grey muscle shirt. "Only you would wear a Hawaiian shirt in Japan." he pouted but momma and Jackie chuckled.

"I think your father looks good in anything he wears." momma swooped down to kiss her husband on the tip of his nose. I would have wrinkled my nose but the light blush on his cheeks made me smile instead. Married twenty years and momma still makes him blush. God damn that's sweet.

Then I actually looked at the picture, a smile touching my lips. I fell in love with a picture, people. "This one." I looked at Jackie, pointing to the very same one with dad and his flower print shirt.

"Thought you'd like that one." a gentle smile touched his face.

"Which one?" momma and dad slid forward to look, their eyes softening. Momma and dad stood side by side, grinning evilly. I was in their arms, stretched out the length of them. They had tilt me froward, so I would roll out of their arms. One leg was straight up, other bent as if trying to wrap around dad's waist. One arm was up and back, trying to grab for something as the other arm was out to cushion my fall. My face was priceless, mouth open in a scream/laugh and eyes wide. You couldn't see in the picture but there was a couch under me.

"Yah, that one." dad nodded in agreement and momma just beamed.

"Wait, I wanna see momma and daddy's picture!" I announced suddenly. At the time they picked their's, I was changing back into my clothes. Jackie nodded and brought up the one they picked. They, as in momma and dad. One look at them, I cocked a brow and glanced to Jackie. "Really?"

"Just waiting for you to ask." he shrugged with a grin.

"What?" momma and dad frowned in confusion.

They really were rubbish at picking out good, flattering pictures. Instead of answering, I waved a hand at Jackie for him to show me the others. Right into it we dove. After five minutes, they realized what Jackie and I were doing and complain about being the adults and parents and they should pick the pictures. "No way, you're both rubbish at this." I waved them off, eyes scanning the photo's, tagging one or two every little bit.

Finally, it was done to two photos each and I had a time choosing. All four were so good! "Ok...I think this one for momma and...this one for daddy."

"Let's what you picked." all three adults shuffled forward to look.

Momma's picture was of her sitting outside, under a tree during a break I think. It was shaded, her eyes closed, head titled back with a peaceful smile. She had been dolled up like me, in a blue and white, floral print kimono and red, also floral print obi. Her hair was adorned with crystal combs and draggling pieces that reflected the light. Her hands rested in her lap, and though she was relaxed, she sat straight. She looked absolutely stunning. Not that she doesn't usually.

Then there was dad. In his picture, he was in the same room as I was. He wore a very simple hakama and haori, brown bottoms, white overtop and a light blue under kimono. He stood a bit from the wall, head tilted to the side with a smirk and balancing a sword on his shoulder. Like that was where it belonged. He looked dangerous, like one move and suddenly, you'd be slashed in half.

"Wow." momma and dad muttering, turning to look at me. "How did you know to pick them?"

I shrugged. "They were your best."

"Anais is really good at this actually." Jackie voiced, smiling when we all looked at her. "Most the time, it's with her help that I pick out the pictures that go in your magazine." blinking, they looked from him to me and cocked a brow. Laughing sheepishly, I nodded. That was where most my money came from, I sorta started working with Jackie and not just with our own magazine. Pictures he sent me from all over. He was right, I had an eye for this sort of thing.

Maybe I should go into the line of business he does?


	6. Chapter 6

Ouran High is not a school you get use to easily, even when you have the money. Or maybe that's just my thought, since the school I came from was nothing like it. Briarwood, one of the top public schools-however that was possible-had nothing on this place. Ouran was like it's own little country, has it's own zipcode. If you separated the school from Japan, we could call it the country of Ouran.

...ok, I may be stretching it, just a bit.

Every time I come for my daily does of classes, I have to take a moment to just...stare at everything. Ouran high, and middle was all behind the same gate, so you know this place is huge. Along the path to the school, which is like big enough to fit two cars, side by side, on either side, were tall trees, all clipped to perfection. Just like the grass being mowed and bushes trimmed. There was a fountain along the path, this school had more then one, all with little Cherubs that pissed in the water. Awesome really. Momma won't let me put one in the yard.

She's such a dream crusher..._sigh_.

Anyways! The middle school was off to the left and caught "the bigness". Nothing on the high school though. It's strange their uniforms are so different. White with gold trimming and the girls was a brown sailor dress...like thing. Ugly thing and I'm happy I didn't come here for middle school. The middle school uniform was not an option. You HAD to wear it, no matter what...**shiver-shiver**.

In an overall look of the property, it was very pretty but really...why did it need all the fine bushes, flowers, and trees? It's just a school...right?

* * *

><p>This lovely morning found me gliding down the spacious and all arched halls of Ouran. A golden-white surrounding from all angels. I was looking for my victim-I mean ani. It's been a while since I annoyed the crap out of him. Can't be slacking in my duty as a 'big sister', can I? Didn't take me long to find him. That bright red hair is hard miss, not to mention his height is something to grab your attention. At his side was someone a bit taller but I paid them no mind. My eyes settled on Ritu's back, eyes squinting as I plotted a course. Nodding, I took off running and leapt into the air. "Ritsu-kun!" unfortunately, he was use to such actions coming from me, so he calmly stepped aside.<p>

I flew right pass him and guess who I collided with? Not sure really, there back was to me. "Oooooo." but one clue, as I hung there, limp and an arm around their shoulder. They were a he, extremely tall and had black hair combed forward into that cute little spike. Yup, Takashi Morinozuka. Wonder what they are talking about, don't usually see Ritsu and him around each other. Also, I should probably stop shouting Ritsu's name when I plan on glomping him...yah, good idea.

"...Ani-chan, why are you hanging off Takashi-kun?" Mitsukuni asked, walking over as he cuddled his little pink bunny and look up at me.

Oh yah, I'm still hanging on him, ain't I? "Ah, well...I see you do it all the time, Mitsu-kun and I thought, what the heck. If he can hold you like it was nothing, I'm not that much bigger then you." I flashed a smile, making him giggle. "...'sides, it's Ritsu's fault."

"What, why me!" he shouted.

"I was aiming for you, tard!" I shouted back and for the next couple minutes, Ritsu and myself had a very interesting shouting match that scared most students from the tall and vaulted halls. And I was still dangling from Takashi's neck. My free hand was gesturing wildly into the air, as was his as we exchanged some very creative threats. I mean, he threatened to pop my eyes out with his thumbs...his thumbs! Then again, it was after I declared I would kick his balls up in his throat, tie them around his neck and choke him with them. That had everyone just stopping to stare at me as I started laughing.

"Kasnoda-san, Anasi-chan, you're making a scene." Takashi's low voice made us stop, mid rant and look at him. Then he, somehow, swung me around so he could set me on his feet. For a second, I whined about not getting a ride on his shoulder, like his adorable cousin. He just cocked a brow, I grinned and Mitsukuni promised me a ride, much to Takashi's chagrin.

"We should get going, schools starting soon." Mitsukuni announced.

"Oh yah!" sticking a hand in my bag, I pulled out a magazine, grinning at the front page. It was the latest issue of 'Spyke', the front cover was the family picture I picked out. "Pages 21-25." flinging it to the red head, I pointed at him seriously. "And I want that back at lunch!"

"Alright!" waving, he caught the book and ran off toward his class.

"Well, we better go or we'll be late to."

"Ani-chan?" Mitsukuni suddenly looked shy, staring at the floor.

**"MOE!"**

Ignore psycho chicks!

"What's up?" hand on my hip, I looked at him. I like the fact I'm taller then someone-even if it is a mere inch or two-for once! Ha ha ha ha!

"Can...can I ride on your back?" slowly, he looked up at me, hopeful gleam in his eye.

I was sorta speechless. He wants to ride on my back? I mean, I don't mind but what about Takashi? Glancing up, I made eye contract with said boy, the question in my eyes. Did he mind? He seemed surprised and pleased I was asking. Well, I mean, he is his cousin, his ward right? That's what everyone says, Takashi protects him. A brief smile and he nodded. "Right-oh, mon capitaine!" bending, he scrambled onto my back and locked his knees at my side. One arm circled my shoulder and my arms looped his legs, to keep him steady. It's amazing how lit he is. "Hang tight!" and then I started sputtering, bouncing in my spot. "Ready for take off!" and we went zooming down the hall, an amused Takashi walking calmly after us.

In only a matter of minutes, we reached the class room and Takashi lifted Mitsukuni off me. "Thanks Ani-chan!"

"You're welcome, Mitsu-kun!" we hugged, glittering falling around us as the girls in class squealed. I eyed them and the glitter cautiously, looking over at Takashi and cock a brow. He just shook his head and went to take his seat.

"Will you sit by us, today?" not sure why Mitsukuni even bothers to ask, when he's already pulling me over.

Just go with the flow.

"Sure." shrugging, I plopped in the seat behind Mitsukuni and beside Takashi.

* * *

><p>"Ani-chan?" the soft voice alerted me to the body beside me before the actual presence did. The downside to really focusing on my work. Finishing the last question of the worksheet we got at the beginning of the class, I looked up to see the blonde Lolita boy leaning back in his seat so he was closer to my face.<p>

So cute...must-not-glomp! "Hm?" instead, I bit my lip.

"Do you want to sit with Takashi-kun and me at lunch?" he blinked and I swear his eyes grew larger. How the hell did he do that?

"Um...how about you and Kashi-kun sit with me and Ritsu-kun today and tomorrow I'll sit with you?"

His brows knitted in thought before glancing to his cousin and seeing his nod of approval. "Ok!" giggling, I leaned forward to flick a piece of thick hair from his face.

"Is there a problem Montenegro-san?"

Tensing, my hand dropped back to my side and I glanced up at the front of the room to see the teacher staring right back at me. Akio Iato. Asshole that he is. Swear this douche bag has out for me, ever since I started school. Which is weird, all the other teachers love me. I'm quiet in class, do all my work, have one of the highest scores and respectful. Where's there not to like? Dad. Mr. Iato knows about my dad's past, his criminal past and that's all he cared about. He had already told me he thought 'my kind' didn't belong in this school. I told him, politely, to kiss my ass. I have every right to be here, to learn like all the other students. The dickhead. He thinks I'm just like dad, which I am but that's neither here nor there.

"_Besides your class putting me to sleep, no._" rolling my eyes, I rested an elbow on my desk and my chin in my hand. I know that he knows I'm saying something bad in English, he just doesn't know what. Ha ha, bitch! "I was just answering a question someone asked."

"This is not 'let's ignore the class lesson' day." he snapped.

"And I wasn't." gah, why is this guy so fricking aggressive toward me? "As I already told you-"

"I don't care for lying, Montenegro-san!" he cut me off.

"_And I don't care for assholes!_ Stop interrupting me." it's amusing who I can slip from Japanese, to English and back. In a blink of an eye.

"Iato-sensei." Mitsukuni spoke up, his voice soft. "I asked Ani-chan about a problem that was giving me trouble." then he looked up, tears in his eyes. "Please don't be angry with her when it's my fault!" and then the crying started.

"**MOE!**" and everyone, besides Takashi and myself, got nosebleeds and passing out.

I just sat there and blinked as a sweatdropped appeared on my head. Damn he's good. "Mitsu-kun?" my voice dropped to a very low notch but he still heard. "You got to teach me how to do that."

"Do what?" his head cocked to the side.

"...that." I made a waving gesture all around me, meaning, everything he did. "I swear, you just grin and these chicks go WILD." then my lips pursed and I leaned toward him, perched on the edge of my seat. "That's your appeal, isn't it?" sitting back, I blinked at my thoughts. Ritsu had also told me about the types in the club. Mitsukuni was the _Lolita boy_ type and Takashi was the _wild _type. "Hm, interesting." a coy smile etched onto my face.

**Ring-ring!**

"Lunch!" shooting up from my seat, with one arm sweep, all my things into my bag. Once I made way across the room, to the door, I stopped and looked back at the speechless males. Did I blow their minds, yet? "Come on then, lunch waits for no one." with a laugh and hop, I left the room and moved down the hall. I'm glad I don't need to follow the students anymore. Humming along to "Please Mr. Jailer" in my head, I waved through the crowd with ease, doing the occasional twirl. I am sure to have gained looks but can't find myself to care.

"Please Mr. Jailer. Won't you let my man go free? Please Mr. Jailer. Won't you let my man go free?" god knows, I love that movie. Crybaby! "He don't belong in prison  
>though he's guilty as can be but the only crime he's guilty of is, simply loving me." entering the cafeteria, I slid along the floor and again twirled with a flare of my hips. When I looked up, my eyes zoned in on Ritsu. He looked nervous, fiddling with his hands. ""ello ani!" collapsing in the chair across from him, he jumped, startled.<p>

"Hey Anasi-nee."

"What's with the long face?" I frowned, worried and reached across the table to place a hand on his forehead. Thank god I wasn't wearing a skirt. Oh no, today was laundry day, so I was in grey off the hip sweats and army green t-shirt and a brown, long-sleeve undershirt. I am dressed like a dude.

"Erm." he mumbled something incoherent and my brow cocked.

"Eh? Say that again?" then I noticed something, he had no books, not even my magazine. "Ritsu-kun, where's the magazine?"

Now, he was even more against looking at me. "They took it before I could stop them."

"Who?" he looked off to the left, my right, so I followed his gaze. Those two twins were talking animatedly with the other host, waving the rolled up paper I sought. Then they would periodically open it and rip something out. I blinked once then growled and was suddenly standing behind them. Flames roared to life in the background. Everyone else went quiet around us and slowly, the twins noticed something was amidst. Their heads inched around, like in a horror movie, to see me behind them, eyes blazing. "What are you doing to my magazine?" they paled, doing a quiver-faint thing as they fell to the floor.

Snatching my treasured item, I stuffed it in my back pocket and glared down at them. "You better hope you didn't mess up the important pictures inside." then I grabbed them both by their collars to yank closer to my face. "Why are you taking things from my ani in the first place? Hm? Hm? Hm?" I think I grew bigger with every word and they smaller.

"Now, now, princess-" I snapped around to glare at the idiot that dare call me princess. The blonde teen, not bad looking and pretty tall, fainted on sight of my enraged face.

"Er...he gonna be okay?" anger forgotten, for now, I leaned over the table to look down at him.

"Hm, this happens a lot." Kyouya stated from the chair beside his friend.

"Ah, gotcha." then an evil idea came, making me smirk. "Say...Uya-kun." yes, I come up with the oddest nicknames. He knew I was talking to him, since a brow cocked. Grinning, I rested my hands on the table and leaned froward. "I bet you would just love to know how your book came into my possession, hm?" his brow went up further, though I am positive he knew, he probably didn't have proof.

"Yes I would." setting the book aside he was reading, his arms crossed so he to could lean toward me.

Mouth open to tell him, two hands were suddenly on my mouth. Blinking, I was suddenly pulled back by the twins. Glaring, I put a hand on their chest and shoved them back. "It was-" they tackled me this time and I eeped as I slipped and tumbled toward the ground. I'm going to kill those damn twins! But the impact never came, instead I just dangled there, like I was Tom Cruise from Mission Impossible. Then I looked up to see Takashi holding me up by the back of my shirt. On his shoulder was a grinning Mitsukuni. "Hi guys!" I waved happily from my spot then was set on my feet. "You sure do keep me from meeting the floor, huh, Kashi-kun?" I looked up at tall guy, crooked grin in place.

"Hi Ani-chan!" Mitsukuni jumped from his current spot to my shoulders, making me stagger a bit. He really is like a monkey.

"What's up my fellow classmate?" I had to lay my head to the side to look up at him.

"Why were the twins trying to glomp you?" he asked cutely.

"'cause they're bad people." I muttered, taking my magazine and made a gesture for Takashi to take Mitsukuni. He did. Squatting between the two dazed twins, I scowled. "Bad Kaoru!" whacked him upside the head. "Bad Hikaru." and his brother got the same treatment. They whined at being hit before freezing all together and looking up at me with wide eyes. "What?"

"You can tell us apart?" they said in unison.

"Um...(eyes dart to the right)erm(now to the left.)...yah?" I looked around the cafeteria in whole now, for some sort of support. Everyone just looked on in confusion. And now, I am so confused. What the hell am I missing now? Should really start paying attention to the other girls gossip...or even to Ritsu. "What?" all this staring is getting to me.

"How can you tell?"

I frowned, looking between the two brothers before sighing. "Does it matter, really?" they nodded their heads, like kids wanting candy. "Look, it ain't that hard, just cause your twins don't mean your identical in ever aspect." shrugging, I stood and held out a hand toward them. My head tilted, smile on my face and eyes slitted to almost close. They took the offered limbs and were pulled to their feet. "There are things that make you Kaoru Hitachiin and that make you Hikaru Hitachiin. Two separate people with separate minds." my stomach decided, at that moment to rumble hungrily. "Well, time to get my grub on, have a nice rest of your lunch...and don't touch my magazine again." with the warning in place, I waved to the group and jogged over to Ritsu.

"We're eating with Ani-chan and Ritsu-kun." Mitsukuni announced and took his cousins hand to drag him over.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked over at my table, just staring before turning their eyes on another of their group. The only other person to tell them apart. When they glanced at each other, they shared a small grin.

**(Friends # 5&6 appears over their heads. )**


	7. Chapter 7

"You going to see your boyfriend, today?"

Clank-crack-shatter!

Ritsu dropped the little flower pot he was holding, the light brown terracotta shattering against the hard concrete. Slowly, he looked up to see me standing above him with a grin and a hand shielding my eyes from view of the blazing sun. I had forgone the jacket, today was terribly hot outside and I was not about to sweat to death. So, here I stood, in blue jean caprices and a forest green tank with 'BORN TO KICK YOU BUTT' in bold black letters and a brown boot print right underneath it. Arms exposed for all to see.

And the students did stare, well, all but Ritsu.

"Anasi-nee." he sighed.

"I think I might go." a finger tapped my chin, as I ignored his embarrassment. "See this Haruhi dude everyone keeps talking about."

"Don't embarrass me." he muttered, going back to his plants. He had learned it was damn near impossible to get me to not do something once my mind was set.

"Oh I won't." kneeling beside him, I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "If you swing that way, Ritsu-kun, you'll still be my ani." I told him, completely serious then giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Oh shush you." rolling his eyes, he looked to the rose bush he had been preening moments before I came to bother him. Reaching out, he plucked the brightest open flower and twirled it between his fingers. I watched quietly, wondering what he was doing, until he slipped it behind my ear.

I just smiled, leaning forward to kiss his cheek as he blushed a vibrant red. "Thank you." a hand softly touched the rose as I stood with a shoulder roll and turned to leave. "See you on the flip side, Ritsu-kun."

"Have fun."

"I shall." then I left the garden club, humming yet again. Taking the flower out, I repositioned it so it stuck in my hair, at the side of my head. Entering the school, I took the somewhat familiar path to the 3rd music room. I've probably been here long enough to know the school pretty good. "_I was working in the lab late one night when myeyes beheld an eerie sight. For my monster from his slab began to rise and suddenly to my surprise!_" pausing in the hall, I moved my hands like they were pounding gravels. "_He did the mash. He did the monster mash. The monster mash. It was a graveyard smash. He did the mash. It caught on in a flash. He did the mash. He did the monster mash._" luckily, no one was in the hall, so no one saw when I did a dancy-twirly spin thing.

"_From my laboratory in the castle east, to the master bedroom where the vampires feast. The ghouls all came from their humble abodes to get a jolt from my electrodes_!" turning the corner, I ended up in the sought after corridor and shuffled toward the door. The noise inside was soft, like gentle talking, laughing, maybe even some music. Cracking the door, I peeked inside to see to see many of the ugly dresses. Shivering, I backed away and decided another time would be better. Like when the dresses of doom were not there.

"What are you doing?" whispered a creepy voice, hand gripping my shoulders.

"Aaaahhh!" grabbing offending object, I threw the owner of said arm over my shoulder...and right through the doors of the music room. Everything went quiet as I watched the rolling bundle of darkness. "Er..." grimacing when he hit the wall, I-slowly mind you-walked over and squatted at his side. The whispering was immediately and I knew it was more about my tattoo's then the seemingly dead guy. "Hey...dude." poking his shoulder, he groaned. "Told you to stop sneaking up on me."

"Ani-chan...?"

Looking up, Mitsukuni approached me slowly, as if I were some wild animal. Why do people always react like this when they find out about my tattoo's? I'm no different then before anyone knew. The same lovable and spunky Anais. Cocking a brow, I ran my tongue over the back of my teeth. Guess this is the moment of truth. "Yes Mitsu-kun?"

"What are on your arms?" he eyed the colorful ink.

"Tattoo's." was the simple answer.

"Can I touch your arms?"

Um...what? Touch my arms? Frowning, my head cocked to the side to study him. "Touch...my arms?" he nodded. Mouth open, I blinked in surprise then shrugged. "Um...okay." he moved closer, reaching a hand out to touch my right arm. He was gentle, as if I might shatter and tickled his fingers up my arms. I suspect after I showed no signs of it hurting, his hand went a bit more heavy. This time he took the time to look the designs over and felt along the smooth length. Circling his fingers around my wrist, he turned the arm side to side, getting a better look. Then he did the same to the left arm, his eyes sweeping over everything.

"They're pretty." he finally whispered.

"...thanks Mitsukuni." I smiled when he looked at me and hugged him gently. He had no idea how much it meant for him to say those two simple words.

"Your welcome!" hugging me back, sparkles, glitter and little flowers surround us.

**"MOE!" **girls watched from all the tables.

Sweat dropping, I released the teen and with a giggle, he ran back toward Takashi. I watched him go then looked up as he caught the overactive blonde. Our eyes met and he smiled slightly, nodding. That made me smile, relief rushing over me. Besides Ritsu, those two were probably the other two I spent most my time with.

"You're her!" suddenly, I was seized by the twins as drug toward the back of the room.

"I'm who?" frowning at them, I tried freeing myself but to no avail. Damn their grips are tight.

"Her!" from nowhere, they whipped out a picture, blown up of my magazine, of me. The very one I looked super dangexy.(dangers+sexy=dangexy)in. I blinked at the photo before looking at them slowly. "We knew it!" grins marred their face but I just cocked a brow. "Our mother made the kimono you were wearing!"

"For serious?" there surprise was in my tone.

"Yea!"

"Oh my goodness! I gotta meet your momma!" I declared, clapping happily then grabbed their shoulders and shook them. "It was fricking awesome! And I looooooved it and the one momma wore. She looked so pretty! Did she make that one to?"

"Which one did she wear?" they wondered. Whipping out the magazine-YES! I keep it on me!-from my pocket, I flashed the picture of momma. "That's your mother?" their astonishment made me laugh.

"Yah!"

"What about your dad?" I flipped to the next page and they gaped, yet again.

"I know, perfect combination." a giggle left me, hands clasping at my back as I tittered back and forth.

"You're dangexy!"

I gasped, eyes wide before yanking them toward me. Their heads landed on my chest as my arms wrapped their necks, keeping them there. Who knew I'd get along so good with the Hitachiin twins? "That's what I said!" and then they were shooting across the rooms, with heavy nosebleeds. "Uh...?" really got to stop doing stuff to make people pass out.

"They'll be fine." Kyouya said from behind, sitting at a table with a laptop.

"Hm." turning to face the bespeckled teen, I pulled a twizzler from mid-air and stuck the end in my mouth. "What's up Uya-kun?" his eyes flicked up at the nickname before going back to what he was doing. I frowned at him, then proceeded to scan the room over. Where, oh where, is little Haruhi?

"Is there something you're looking for?"

Glancing back at the to serious teen, I turned to face him and planted my hands on my hips. "I'm looking for Haruhi."

"Ah, the 'natural type' you prefer." he nodded.

"Pffft, as if." waving him off, I stole a glance at a laughing Mitsukuni. Eatting cake, drinking tea, having a good time. Then i turned back to Kyouya and crossed one arm under my chest. "I just wanna see what all the hub-bub is."

"Well, Haruhi is with a client right now."

"I'll wait, I got all afternoon." I informed him, smirking.

"Ani-chan!" Mitsukuni jumped up and down in his seat, arms waving frantically. "Will you come sit with us?

"I dunno Mitsu-kun. I don't want to intrude on your time with those lovely ladies." I told him, trying not to come running at his frown. Damn him and his frown of doom.

"We don't mind, sempai." the girls surrounding him and Takashi smiled over at me.

"Are you sure, 'cause I can sit here and harass Uya-kun for like, an hour, tops." there was a grunt from behind me but the girls giggled, nodding and waving me over. "Alrighty then." they probably just want to ask about my tattoo's. Walking over, I took the only seat available, between my 3rd year classmates. However, when I was closer, Mitsukuni tugged me down suddenly. I ended up on Takashi...well, more like in his lap.

The little bugger.

"Sorry Kashi-kun." his grunt was an answer but knew he to was blushing. Could see the red from the corner of my eye.

**"Wah! Co cute!"**

My eye twitched. Something is seriously wrong with these girls! Then I looked down at an 'innocent' Mitsukuni, who sat there all smiles and kicking his legs. My eyes narrowed, hand sneaking down behind him. I could feel Takashi and the girls watching, wonder what I was doing. When the timing was right, my hands shot out and attacked his sides. The boy burst into sudden laughter, wiggling as he tried to get away. But with dad, as he tickled me often, I knew all the tricks Mitsukuni used to get away from me. The same I would use on dad. So I moved like he would have, trapping him every time.

When I finally released the little devil, he was panting, face flushed but grinning. "Ha, that'll teach you. The Montenegro tickle attack is no laughing matter." ...ok, that maybe one of the more stupider things I have said in my life. But it's to late, can't take it back.

"Oh...perhaps we should show her the Hitachiin tickle attack?" I looked behind the couch to see Hikaru and Kaoru coming toward us. Uh oh, the looks on their face was not a good thing.

"Anasi-sempai, you wished to see me?"

Ah ha! Saved by the host. Whipping around, I jumped from the seat, grabbed who I suspected was Haruhi-please dear god let it be him-and bolted for the door. "Hold that thought, boys!" slamming the door close behind us, I rested against it and let out a breath.

"...are you ok, sempai?"

"Yah." finally, I looked up to the boy that I had come here looking for and blinked. Short brown hair, big brown eyes and a lean frame. There was something...feminine about him. Is he really a he? "What's your name again?"

"Haruhi Fuijoka." he clasped both hands in front of him and bowed.

"What's your favorite color?" my head cocked to the side.

He blinked in confusion before furring his brows in thought. "Yellow."

"What flower?"

"Don't really have one."

For the next couple minutes, we proceeded this question and answer session. I did it to get a better handle on who Haruhi Fujioka was. Just one last question. "What do you think of this?" from my back, I pulled out Usa-chan. Hope Mitsu-kun doesn't get to upset with me.

"She's cute." there was a gleam in those brown eyes.

I stared at Haruhi for a moment before breaking out into a grin. "It's nice to know my ani isn't really gay." she, yes I figured out Haruhi was a she, sweatdropped.

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause of you."

Her head cocked to the side. "I don't get it."

I just blinked at her then laughed. "My ani isn't crushing on a boy, he's crushing on you." oh, does this sit in the 'do not embarrass me' section? I bet it does.

"Oh." it seemed she caught on finally to what I was saying and totally side-stepped the Ritsu-situation. Clearly, she doesn't feel the same as my ani does. Awww, poor thing. I'll have to work on being a match-maker. "Please don't say anything about..you know." she gestured to herself.

"No problem. Everyone has their reasons, Haruhi-chan." with a sudden grin, I threw an arm over her shoulder-hey, we're the same height!-and pulled her against my side. "Of course, this means I'll have to mess with those knuckleheads inside."

"Oh...and how do you plan on doing that?" she genuinely seemed interested.

"Watch and learn, friend." after removing my arm, we walked back into the room and immediately, I started giggling. "Oh, you're so funny, Haruhi-kun!" giving her a gentle push, I made myself blush.

"...I...try." was all she said.

"Thanks for the talk." reaching over, I gave her arm a squeeze. The looks on the host face was hilarious. I think they were about to flip out, at least most of them. Mitsukuni frowned about something, Takashi and Kyouya were emotionless. "Well I got to go, see you soon Haruhi-kun." I added a wink and she bit her bottom lip to stop the giggle.

**(Friend #7 appears over her head.)**

"By Mitsu-kun, Kashi-kun. See you in class tomorrow!" waving bye, I skipped from the room and down the hall. When I was far enough, I burst into laughter. Pretty sure I heard someone yell-ask what it was Haruhi said to me. "Boys are so silly."


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry for the delay in the next chapter. I lost my interest for a bit there...but here it is! How Tamaki becomes her last friend...i had to rewatch the show and I can totally see this happening. Ha ha ha ha!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Psssssssst!" hand paused mid-stoke then continued it's earlier trek. "...pssssssst!" lips pursing, my eyes raised but my head stayed low. Nothing seemed out of place. Right hand twitching, I went back to my homework. "Psssssssstt!" siting straight, I then leaned to the side to see under the table. Empty. Frowning, I swept the room over for the source of the hissing. No exposed gas lines, o coiled rattlers or snakes at all. Nothing looked...out of place. Lips pursing in thought, I finally just shrugged it off and went back to what I was doing. Homework in one of the library's. It was actually quiet in this place.<p>

"Psssssssst!"

Alright! Either someone is fucking with me-and it won't end well-or I am losing my ever loving mind! Head snapping up, others were looking around. Ah ha! So it wasn't my imagination! Shifting in the chair to stand, I stopped short of Tamaki's face. Inches from my own. I blinked, he blinked. I breathed, he breathed...his breath fanning my face with each exhale. "...want a tictac?" I joked, making light of this...odd situation.

"Ani-sempai!" he exclaimed before dropping his voice to a near whisper. "What is a..tic tac?" his head cocked to the side, in his confusion.

"Awwwwww!" there's the crazed stalker girls we all know and love.

"Something I can help you with, Tamkai-chan?" placing my hands on his shoulders, I pushed him back for some breathing space. "And why are you in my bubble?"

The blonde frowned. "Usually, girls like it when I'm in their bubble."

Sighing, my eyes closed as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "And when, extactly, have I been like other girls?"

"...touche, princess."

Ugh, stupid name. Letting out a breath, I glanced around us to see all the students staring. The ladies seem especially glarey today. "I suppose there's a reason you sought me out, hm?" good god, why was it so hard to find a quite library in this place? Where's the mean ladies with pointed glasses and squeaky voices?

"Oh yes!" he exclaimed happily, as if he suddenly remembered. "We...the young lovely men-" at this point, I admit to sorta zoning out. He was gushing about his club again. Every time, he starts, which is more then not, I tune him out. It's a gift. Owi, back to the task at hand, listen to Tamaki! "We would like you to join the host club."

The room was suddenly filled with screams, the girls swaying side to side at the mention of the hosts. I shot them all dark glares, before facing the blonde student. "Why?"and que the frown. A mighty simple question, me thinks.

"...what do you mean why?" again with the head tilting.

"Isn't the host positions for...you know...dudes?" I pointed out slowly, as if he were a child.

"Of course but-"

"I ain't a maid." I cut him off, very calm, very stern look on my face. I'm pretty sure the temperature dropped and my usual fire and brimstone backdrop was there. If for one second, they think I will do anything of the sort of..._cleaning_, they have hit their heads. I hate cleaning just my room!

"No! We don't want you to do that!" he shook his head, quickly, leaving me curious now. If not a maid then what? "The girls are pretty curious about you."

I blinked at the blonde, mouth opening and closing. Really? The girls are curious...about me? "Dude, Tamaki...I don't swing that way."

"What?" he frowned in confusion to my comment before gasping in realization. "No, not like that!" hands criss-crossed in front of him, head shaking side to side. "They find you interesting." he was quick to explain, pink cheeked.

Ok, that was pretty adorable. How many people can say they made the Prince of Tthe Host Club, blush? "And you want me to join..."

"Yes."

"...your little club thing?" had to clarify. He nodded, fiercely and I feel silent in thought. Me join the host club. What would I be? A host like the others? Already made it quite clear that I was NOT a maid. What's left? Bouncer? _Snort_-HEY! I could totally do that! Ah ha ha ha. Can see it now, dressed like _The Punisher _and sound like Cline Eastwood. 'You gotta ask yourself, do you feel lucky...well, do ya, punk?' ahhhhhh, major epicness! I would be the best bouncer ever! And even if I'm not a bouncer, how bad can it be? I eyed Tamaki a moment. "Alright, I'll give this club thingy a test run, but-"

"Yay!" beaming, he leapt across the table to tackle me in a hug, cutting me off. Eyes wide in suprise, we tittered back in my chair then fell back. I broke Tamaki's fall. "Oh, I am so happy, daddy's got a new daughter!" his cheek was rubbed against mine.

Ugh! This dude needs to seek some serious help! "For the last time, Tamaki." shoving him off, I rolled to my feet and fisted my hips. "You are not my daddy." annnnnnnnnd into his emo corner he went...to grow mushrooms. How is there even an emo corner in-you know what, never mind. Don't wanna know. A puff of air left me, staring at the now saddened blonde. A thought came, making a smile stretch across my face. "I shall call you uncle Kiki!"

"Uncle...Kiki?" he sniffed, easing from his corner. I nodded and his whole demeanor changed. Just like that, snap of his finger. "Niece!"

"Uncle Kiki!" he swept me into a hug, spinning us. I laughed, at him, at me, at this entire, strange situation.

**(Friend seven flashes above his head.)**

"Let's go tell the others!" and suddenly, I'm flapping in the wind as if some flag, Tamaki darting from the room and around the school. Toward music room 3, no doubt. I barely had the chance to blink, before I was standing before the entire group. Lips parted, I blinked then very slowly turned to Tamaki. There was a vein twitching on my forehead then-BAM!-hit him upside his head. Fist to the top of his head. A whine left him, slamming into the ground. Everyone else just stared at us. "For christ sake! Is asking me to come along so hard?" scowling, I stomped from the room and back to the library, where my books were. Stuffing everything in the bag left behind, I casually walked back.

When I made it back, I set my bag by the door then turned to them, hands on my hips. "Okay. What am I suppose to do?"

"Well..." I glanced to the twins, Kaoru who started talking. "We could always use someone to clean up after us."

I hurtled a shoe at his head, slamming into my target. "I am not a maid." scoffing, I slung the bag back on my shoulder. "Freaking waste of my time. I'm out, peace." flashing a peace sign, I turned to leave, only to see Kyoya standing in front of the door. I cocked a brow. "You mind?"

"Now, now...you did agree to join the host club." he sent me a fake smile, pushing his glasses right up his nose. "Right, Tamaki?"

"That's right!" the blonde popped upside his glass wearing friend. "You did agree in the library."

"Now, now, Tamaki." wagging a finger at him, I clicked the tongue against the back of my teeth. I would not let the likes of Kyoya beat me. "I didn't sign any contract. I have no legal obligation to this club." flashing a grin at shocked Tamaki and the suddenly dark and plotting Kyoya, I slipped pass them and into the hall. I got a red head to find and harass.

Ritsu, oh Ritsu, where are you?

* * *

><p>"Ani-chan!"<p>

Good lord, that boys got a set of lungs on him. Turning, and continuing to walk backwards, toward the parking lot, I watched Mistukuni run toward me. He was followed, at a slow pace, by Takashi. Not to far after the, the other host came. It was the end of the day, so not surprised. It had been a handful of days, since I had walked out of the room. Maybe four?

I had tried telling Tamkai I would be busy the next week after school. Stuff to do with momma and daddy and the business. He's got some selective hearing going on, man. "Hello Mistu-kun! Guys!" smiling, I waved at the group.

"Where are you headed?!" as soon as the shorter, hyper active blonde reached me, he slung an arm around my waist and spun around me like a spider monkey. I just laughed, ruffling his hair when he faced me.

"Hi Anais-sempai." Haruhi was the first to reach me, smiling.

"Ah, Haruhi-chan!" I nodded back in greeting. "Did you want to come over today?" I totally ignored the others, resting an arm around Mistukuni, since he was still attached. None of the host knew it, but I had been spending much time in the library and came across Haruhi. When she didn't have that club and I wasn't rushing off home. The two of us found a secluded spot in one of the library's, during any freetime, all the way in the back, to study. We sorta hit it off and I had taken her home a couple times, meeting her daddy.

Cross-dresser, cool as shit.

We got to talking one day and Haruhi happened to mention her father was always buying her pink, frilly and girlie things. She hated it, because she wasn't that type of girl. I told her I had some old clothes that looked like they could fit her, pants and t-shirts mostly. Some slacks and blouses. Maybe a dress...but I doubt it. Never been a dress sort of person. She was going to go through them then take what she didn't want to the clothes donation.

"Well, there's no club today...I'll just have to call my dad-" I thrust my cell out, grinning and waited for her to take it. Rolling her eyes, she stepped away from the group to make the call. Turning to the side, I fished my keys from my bag and pointed at one of the only cars in the parking lot. I didn't actually have a key, just one of those boxes that automatically started the car. It was awesome. It roared to life.

"Why is Haruhi-chan going to your house?" Mitsukuni wondered, his voice soft and eyes large, looking at me.

Matter of fact, they were all looking at me. "Got some clothes." was all I said.

"Clothes?" Tamaki frowned, looking to the brunette then back to me. "Why...why would you give a guy your clothes." and suddenly, he seems nervous.

"Tamaki-sempai." sighing, Haruhi stood at his side, starting the blonde, and holding out my phone. "Sempai..._knows_." she stressed, without giving words. I just nodded along, taking the cell and slipped it in my back pocket.

"What...how...when?" he, and the twins, jabbered.

"I've known since the day I came to talk to her." I shrugged then laughed myself. "Should've seen the looks on your faces when y'al thought I was flirting. Hi-lar-ious."

"That's so mean, niece!" the blonde cried.

"Meh, it was funny at the time." again, I shrugged, I looked to Haruhi and gestured to the car. Was she coming over? She nodded, smiling slightly. "Awesome, let's go." then I glanced to the rest of the guys. "Wanna come over? Momma and daddy wanted to meet y'al anyways."

"Sure!" Mistukuni nodded fiercely then looked to Takashi for his answer. He just gave a slight nod.

"Awesome." then I looked to the rest of them.

"Now look." Tamaki made a gesture for everyone to come closer. Frowning, I leaned forward to try and hear what was being said. Why are they huddled together? "We don't want to offend Anais-sempai, so nothing on how old or worn her hubble her home looks. Be on your best behavior, like at Haruhi-chan's home."

I could feel a vein twitching. "What did you say?" they all snapped to attention, all but Haruhi, seeing as she just looked annoyed.

"We don't want to offend your delicate commoner senses." the twins announced.

My eyes narrowed but not in anger. In confusion. "...what? What the hell is a commoner?"

"Ooooooh, she doesn't even know she's poor!" Tamaki cried then pulled me into a hug. "Such a brave girl!" and petted my head.

"Tamaki-sempai...let Anais-sempai go." Haruhi sighed, yanking me free.

"You have to deal with that...a lot?" I asked and she nodded. "I'm sorry for you, girl." she smiled softly.

"Oh, it must be like a commoner radar. One coming to help or befriend the other!" the great blonde idiot(Tamaki) declared.

"WHAT?!" both Haruhi and myself shouted. "What the hell is a commoner?!" I then added.

"Someone that came to this school on a scholarship." Haruhi explained, then added. "Like me."

"Oh..." looking between her and the guys, my lips twitched. Suddenly, I laughed, startling them. "So, you all thought I was poor, all this time?"

"Of course...can't even afford a uniform." Kaoru pointed out.

Kyouya seemed to be the only one that said nothing. He probably knew...if he had gotten the information on me. He knew just how well off my family and I was. "Hm...Kaoru, babe, have ya seen the girls uniform?" a brow cocked then shivered when thinking about that dress. "You couldn't pay me enough to wear that hideous _work of art._" Haruhi snorted in agreement. "And the only reason you can't see that," pausing, I glanced to the guys. "Is because girls are smarter."

"What?! That's totally bogus!" the twins cried.

"It's totally true." I threw back, pointing at them. "Now, can we go, I is hungry."


End file.
